The Seamstress
by MsMills
Summary: This is a swan queen AU story. Where Regina has become known, as one of the best seamstresses within the kingdom and Emma is a lonely Princess who meets Regina, when she needs to be measured for a ball and they instantly form a connection, but will their statuses and parents get in the way... Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hi everyone, This was just an idea I had and went with it.**_

* * *

Princess Emma stood in the grandhall of her home, waiting impatiently for the seamstress to arrive.

She hated days like these. Being stuck inside getting measured and picking material for a dress when she'd rather be outside. She was born into royalty and therefore had limited freedom and now at eighteen, she was expected to do more within her role as princess and find a eligible husband.

Suddenly the doors opened, revealing a young woman, in a plain long white dress, holding a big basket.

"Sorry I'm late" the woman said, as she approached Emma a little anxiously and bowed.

Emma however, just stared at the brunette and when the seamstress, met Emma's gaze. The blonde princess couldn't believe, how beautiful this woman was.

"Thats okay" Emma replied a little lowly and she watched the woman, smile at her before saying "My name is Regina Mills and it's an honour to met you Princess Emma"

Emma melted.

"Hi Regina" she went a little doe eyed a then had to clear her throat "Hi Regina... I shall require a dress for the ball, even though I'd prefer to wear pants" she told her, trying to not seem too formal.

Regina's smile then grew brighter and she placed her basket down and said "As much as id like to see that, i dont think your parents would be pleased. shall I measure you now?" She smirked.

Emma chuckled.

"Sure" she then replied and held her arms up and watched the brunette, retrieve her measure and begin.

"You know you look rather young for a seamstress" Emma said casually a long moment later.

"I am twenty one years, Princess" Regina told her seriously.

"Really!" The blonde seemed surprised.

"Yes really" she chuckled lightly then said "Have you decided on the colour and style, that you want for your dress?"

Emma pouted for a moment, in thought.

"No. Not really. My mom thinks blue is best, so go with that" she shrugs.

Regina stops for a moment and ponders her words.

"May I speak freely?" she then asks and Emma nods.

"I think, red would suit you better"

Emma lips then curl upwards.

"Your not like the others" she tells Regina a moment later.

"Others?" Regina looks confused and they hold their gazes.

"People that come here. they don't speak their minds and just agree with everything I or my parents say, without an opinion of their own"

"Oh" she looks down, not sure how to take the statement.

"Its a compliment Regina" Emma then tells her and chuckles and keeps her eyes on the brunette. In fact she hadn't looked away from the woman, since seeing her walk in.

"Thank you" Regina smiles and continues measuring.

* * *

A minute later, the silence is deafening and Emma had to say something.

"Do you live close to the castle?" Emma asks curiously.

"Not exactly…I live at least an hour away from here. In one of the villages with my father" she smiles and measures Emma's shoulders.

Emma licks her lips.

"Well, you must be some seamstress to be asked by my parents to come here"

Regina scoffs.

"I like to think so, I have travelled around and built a reputation that way" she smirked, then realised she shouldn't be this casual when speaking to royalty. In fact, she had been told to keep quiet and just do the job.

Emma beamed.

"How long have you been doing this? Emma then asked, gesturing to the basket.

"Since I was fifteen Princess" Regina replied politely.

Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"And you enjoy it?"

Regina sighed and went to her basket and pulled out a crumbled piece of parchment.

"I do, most of the time Princess. unless I get really fussy customers, then it can become frustrating"

"I bet" Emma frowns at the slightly saddened look on Regina's face and they fell into a silence once more and that's when, Emma looked to the closed doors and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked, as she stopped writing measurements down, on the crumbled bit of parchment.

"No, it's just, things like these fancy balls and stuff, aren't really my thing" she then looked back to Regina and said "I don't know why I'm telling you this"

Regina gave a smile and then reached into the basket, pulling out material samples.

"Maybe, you just need someone to speak too" Regina then paused, realizing her casualness. "Sorry..I didn't mean to pry, what material would you prefer for your dress?"She held out a dozen samples and Emma looked down at them and said "Whatever you think, is best"

Regina nodded once and went to put them away.

"I have a dozen drawings of dresses with me. You can see if you like any of them" she then said and went to get them out and Emma smirked at her.

"You draw too?" She then asked.

"Of course" Regina replied happily and then showed the Princess her drawings.

"Woah, your pretty good at this. You know if you ever get bored of making dresses and stuff, you can be an artist"

Regina blushed slightly at the compliment and went a little shy.

"Thank you" she muttered and a long moment later, Emma said "You know, I can't choose. Ill leave it up to you yo decide" she stared at Regina who looked surprised.

"You are letting me decide?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm gonna trust your judgement" she gave a small smile.

"But what if I get it wrong?"

Emma shook her head.

"You won't get it wrong Regina and your do a great job"

Regina felt her heart swell.

"You do!" she asked a little unsurely, she had never been unsure of her abilities but here, for the Princess she suddenly was.

"Yeah, you have many years of experience and I just trust you for some reason" she looked to the basket.

The brunette then gave a small nod and began to put her drawings away.

"I shall return in a month then" she then said.

"Ill look forward to it" Emma replied happily, as she watched Regina intently.

The seamstress then turned to her and felt a wave of warmth spread through her, at those words and the look the Princess was giving her. It was strange she thought, no one had this effect on her.

* * *

Upon her return home, Regina told her father, all about the meeting.

"She is unlike anyone I have met daddy" she said happily, as she made tea for her father, in their small kitchen area.

"It seems, she has made an impression on you sweetheart" Henry said softly, as she watched his daughter fuss around.

"Yes. She wasn't what I was expecting that's for sure" she went all dreamy and Henry tilted his head, he had never seen his daughter so in awe of someone before, but he then shook his head and didn't think much more of it.

"You we're expecting a spoiled brat, who thinks she's above everyone else" he then said and chuckled, as Regina set his tea down upon the small wooden table.

"She's better than that daddy" Regina then replied, without thinking and she paused and wondered, why she was even bothered about the Princess.

"Maybe you could become friends" Henry then said softly, breaking Regina out of her musings.

"Oh, I don't know about that. She's a Princess daddy...I'm just...just the lowly seamstress" she frowned.

"Your more than that and it will be her loss, not to have you as a friend" he said seriously.

Regina scoffed.

"I would be the lucky one daddy, but lets not dwell on the impossible" she replied sadly and walked over to the window. Where she looked out and heard her father sigh.

She then wondered, what the future held for her and she found herself hoping for the impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Sorry for the delay in updating this one. I did plan to update it sooner, but stuff got in the way.**_ _ **I'll try and get the next chapter up by the weekend.**_

* * *

A month later, Regina returned to the castle, with mixed feelings, she was sad at having to leave her father, but also excited about this opportunity.

She was shown to her chamber upon arrival. Then to the rather large room, of which she'd make the dress.

"If you do well, you could end up perminatly living here" the housekeeper told her casually, as she let Regina into the sewing room and Regina just nodded at her, as she hadn't thought about that and then she gaped at the room, which had the finest materials and everything Regina could ever need.

A long moment later, she ran her hands through the fabrics, that were laid out, on the large wooden table, not noticing Emma walk in.

"Hello Regina" Emma said, with a bright smile upon her face and her heart racing, as she had practically run to the room, after being told Regina had returned. The sight of the bruntte, also wasn't calming it.

Regina looked up and smiled widely. She had been looking forward to the princess again and seeing her now, made her feel something. That she had never experienced before.

"Hello Princess, are you well?" she asked softly and raked, her eyes over Emma's attire, of blue pants and a loose, frilly white top.

"Yes thanks and yourself?" She beamed and unconsciously stepped closer. so they were only a few feet apart.

"I am well" Regina then replied and they smiled at each other for a long moment.

"Have you decided on a style for me?" Emma then asked, licking her lips and looking to the material on the table.

"Yes, I have. Do you wish to see it?" Regina asked and moved to the drawing table, where she had placed her basket, but Emma shook her head.

"I'll wait to you finish it" she told her and Regina turned back around.

"As you wish" she then said.

"Hows your dad?" Emma then asked, whilst tilting her head at Regina.

Regina smiled at the mention of her father, she also, hadn't expected Emma to inquire about her family.

"Very well, thank you"

"Thats good"

Regina gave a nod in agreement.

"It is. I will miss him, whilst I'm here" shr then said.

"I understand" Emma quickly replied and she sighed. "Anyway, I'll let you settle in and maybe later, I will show you around if you want and you can tell me more about your father"

Regina nodded.

"That would be nice" she replied softly.

"Okay then" Emma stepped away and added "Until later then"

"Until then" Regina replied back and she wondered, if the princess was promised to anyone, but she quickly shook her head at the thought and thought no, it is none of my business nor concern.

* * *

It was early evening, when Emma began to show Regina around.

"Will your parents not be bothered, that your showing me around?" Regina asked, feeling a little out of her depth.

"No. I told them we we're going to be discussing my dress and stuff, whilst showin you around" she smirked.

"You lied to them?" Regina muttered in surprise.

"Its a white lie Regina. It's harmless"

Regina scoffed.

"You are certainly full of surprises" she then muttered and shook her head in amusement.

"And you are easy to talk too" Emma grinned goofily and this made Regina scoff again.

"Your the first person to tell me that" she then told Emma, who went a little wide eyed.

"Really!"

"Yes"

They then reached the library and Emma opens the doors and they walk in. Regina gapes, she has never seen so many books.

"Do you read?" Emma asks, as she watches Regina intently.

"Yes. I own, only three books and this…you must have hundreds here" she gestures to one of the large bookshelves and Emma shrugs.

"Yeah…you can read any you wish, while your here" she offers.

"Can I?" Regina asks in awe and surprise.

"Sure" Emma replies casually, as if its nothing and Regina, walks to the wooden shelves and scans the book titles. Emma stays close, watching her with a longing feeling. Until Regina pulls a thick brown book out of its place.

"Oh. That's a book with maps of our kingdom Emma mutters and looks at the book in Regina's hand.

"I know. I have always wondered if I have travelled everywhere there is within it" she sighs.

"Have you lived, in that village your whole life?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's my home, but I have travelled around the kingdom, for work" she swallowed and opened the book.

"I'd like to travel too but I can't freely go around the kingdom" Emma muttered and Regina looked up.

"I thought you would have seen many places" Regina says, as she tiltls her head at Emma.

"No. My parents are rather protective...I've only been, a few miles from here" she stares at the book, not meeting Regina's curcious expression.

"I see" she then frowns and looks back at the book.

* * *

As the following days passed. Regina spent many hours of the day, making the dress and was pleased to have the Princess visit her, daily.

They discussed random topics of likes, animals, their parents and of the upcoming ball. They spent evenings in the libary, as Regina was keen to look at more books, whilst Emma was just happy to see Regina smile and seem content, as she looked through the types of books that were there.

When the day came, for Emma to try on her ball dress. Emma beamed as she walked into the sewing room and saw Regina looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, as she stepped closer to Regina, at the wooden table.

"I have concerns. That the dress, may not be to your or your parents liking" she said flatly and then looked to Emma, who just shook her head.

"I've like seen you working on it Regina and don't, you think I would of said something if I thought it wasn't right" she told her and Regina suddenly felt more at ease and said "You better put it on then"

"Okay" she smiled and picked the red dress up and went to change, behind the screen within the room, whilst Regina fiddled with her hands nervously, while she waited.

She then saw Emma stride over to the mirror, with a groofy grin her face and a long moment later, Emma said "This is like amazing Reigina" she beamed "And I'm not big on dresses, as you know"

This made Regina blush and her heart to swell. The princess looked so beautiful, wearing a dress she had made for her. This was by far the best day, of her seamstress career.

"I'm glad you like it princess...I mean Emmah" she stepped forward, behind Emma and looked at her through the mirror.

They both locked eyes and froze, looking at one another with held breaths and emotions that were confusing yet exhilarating. It seemed like the world paused as they gazed at one another longingly.

"I'm glad you like it" Regina then said a little breatlessly and the princess ducked her head, suddenly feeling bashful and her cheeks then started to flush.

She still kept her gaze down, biting her lip. As she pondered her next words and Regina watched her intently and stepped back as Emma turned herself around to face Regina a Regina saw a look of sadness upon Emma's face.

"What is wrong?" Regina asked.

"It's just...you have made this great dress and you can't even come to the ball"

Regina sighed in relief, she thought something was really wrong.

"That doesn't matter Emma. You are the Princess. I am just someone, who makes dresses"

Emma frowned.

"I just, wish you could be there, that's all" she sighed and turned to walk back behind the screen. Leaving Regina, looking surprised at the princesses statement and it took her a moment to speak.

"But you barely know me Princess" was all she could think to say back, as she stared at the screen.

"I know...but I kind of feel like I do, know you. Its a strange feeling really. I can't explain it...I know, it may be to much to ask but I want us to be close friends"

Regina blinked and immediately felt a warmth fill her chest, at Emma's words and she took four steps forward, reaching a hand out to place on the screen, but then quickly realized what she was doing and shook her head and turned away, confused.

"Are you still there?" Emma then added and she sounded a little worried.

"Yes. I am here...I...I would like that very much. I mean, us being friends" Regina said with sincerity, not seeing Emma break out into a radiant smile and as she was, about to reply, the door to the room opened...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Thank you to all who have faved/followed and reviewed this story :D  
**_

* * *

"Emma" came her mother's voice. "Are you in here?" she added unsurely, as she then saw Regina standing close to the screen and looking rather dazed.

"Yeah mom, I was just changing out of my ball dress, but wait a minute. I want to show you it" she replied casually and Snow smiles at the screen, before looking to Regina. Who now bows her head in politeness.

"I am looking forward, to seeing the dress, you have made Regina" she says softly and Regina just smiles and turns her head to see Emma reappear. The blonde Princess, however is looking at her mother, anxiously.

She was hoping, that her parents would like it that much, that, Regina would end up staying at the castle.

Snow then, went slightly wide eyed. As if she was surprised, that Regina had made this dress. She then stepped forward, inspecting it closely.

Regina meanwhile, swallowed thickly and tried to stay calm. This was the Queen after all, inspecting her work.

"What do you think?" Emma finally says after a long pause. Both her and Regina, were eager to find out if she approves and they didn't have to wait much longer as Snow just smiles, as she runs her hand over the few embellishments across the neckline.

"I have to say Regina. That you have gone above, my expectations" She says seriously and this makes Regina, let out deep breath, she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Thank you" She then replies.

"What do you think Emma?" Snow then asks her daughter, whilst still looking at the embleshments.

"I think its a dress" she says a little sarcastically and then adds "The best dress, I've ever worn"

Regina, now, ducks her head and she smiles to herself. She feels that warmth, spread through her again.

Snow then steps back.

"You better get changed, before you dirty it"

Emma scoffs.

"I won't mom, but okay" She then says and smirks, before disappearing again behind the screen. Leaving Regina, not sure of what to say or do, so jshe ust stands there, awkwardly, looking at the screen. Not seeing that Snow is watching her intently.

* * *

A long moment later.

"I am glad to see, that you and Emma are getting along. I have found that, she doesn't get along with a lot to people, that I introduce to her" she finally says and Regina looks to her and gives a nod in understanding.

Neither of them, see Emma grimace and close her eyes, willing her mom not to embarass her.

"How is your father?" Snow then asks politely.

"He is well, thank you. How do you know about him?" Reigna asks.

Snow smiles.

"I like to know, details about my staff. I can't have absoulute strangers, just walk into my home" she states and then walks to the door.

"I guess not" Regina then says, as she watches Snow reach the door and turn around.

"I shall speak to you later Regina and Emma..." she looks to the scree, of which Emma now appears from.

"Yeah?" Emma says looking to her.

"You will be late for dinner, if you stay here any longer, go and get changed and come down to the hall" she tells her softly and then exits. Leaving Emma and Regina looking to one another with tentitive smiles.

"Sorry about that" Emma then mumbles.

"No need to apologize dear. She is your mother and the queen after all" she smirks and goes to her basket and looks in it. Pretanding to look for something.

Emma can tell her mother, has left Regina feeling a little uncomfortable and she steps closer to Regina and puts her hand on the brunettes arm.

Regina jumps at the touch, as she feels a slight spark radiate through Emma's hand to her shoulder. They lock gazes and Emma's gives a slight apologetic smile.

"I better go" she then says.

"Okay"

"But I will see you later in the library?" Emma asks hopeful.

Regina nods.

"Yes, don't be late" Regina tells her and smirks causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"I won't" Emma then chuckles and goes to the door and pauses as she opens it, looking back around at Regina.

"I'm glad that, she liked the dress. It really is great and you should be happy" Emma says softly and Regina goes a little doe eyed, because the way Emma is looking at her, is making her feel fuzzy.

"It means, you may be able to stay here perminatly, making stuff...I hope you would like that" she adds a little shyly and Regina finds herself wanting to reach out to the princess but instead says "I think, I would like that Emmah"

Emma, then gives her a goofy smile.

"Good...um, see you later then" she bits her lip.

"Until then" Regina replies softly and as she watches, Emma leave the room, she thinks, I actually think, I would like that very much.

* * *

The next morning.

Regina is sat in the sewing room and staring into space.

Emma hadn't turned up at the libary the previous evening and Regina, was concerned that something was wrong.

She spent most of the night wondering if Snow had not liked her dress as much as she thought, or Emma had changed her mind in wanting her company. However, she did not have to wait long for an answer to her thoughts, as the door opened and Emma stepped into the room.

"Emma?" Regina said in slight surprise and she stood up to face the Princess.

"Hey Regina...Um, sorry about last night. My mom was rather insistant I spend time in her and my fathers company. Discussing the ball and stuff" she looked to the floor, hoping Regina would understand but also hoping she wouldn't see that there was also another reason.

"I understand" Regina replied and felt happier knowing it wasn't any of her reasons to Emma not turning up.

"Good. So...what are you up too today?" Emma then asked, stepping forward and pretending to be interested in the fabric upon the table.

"I am gathering up my belongings to head back home. Your mother has requested I see her at eleven in the Grand Hall"

"Oh" Emma swallowed and she then remembered what her mother had said to her the previous evening at dinner.

 _Flashback._

 _"Honey..although I am glad, that you are getting along with the seamstress. I don't want you, spending so much time with her"_

 _Emma looked wide eyed at her, from across the table._

 _"Why?" she asked, confused._

 _"I just don't want you to form an attachment to someone, who may not be here for a long period of time. She also is not of royalty"_

 _"Does that mean, you will not be asking her to stay perminatly as seamstress?" Emma asked, worriedly and her father chuckled, as he sat down his drink on the table._

 _"Well, I think it is a good thing, That Emma has made a friend. This Regina, seems like a nice girl, let her be" he then said, as he looked to his daughter lovingly. Whilst Snow pondered his words briefly before saying "Okay, as long as you don't neglect everything else and isn't, a bad influence on you"_

 _"I won't mom" Emma replied quickly, ducking her head back down, to look at her plate and hoped, that her mother would see that Regina, would be a good influence and hopefully, see her, as someone they like, just as much as she does..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N I haven't, gone into to much detail about the ball, because its not really important, right now. Also, Thankyou Sailor Sayuri, your reviews are making me :)**_

* * *

It is, late afternoon and had been twelve days, since Regina left, for home and would hopefulliy return. Having been given the job, as seamstress to the royal family.

Emma rushes to the sewing room, Having been told by one of the guards, that Regina and her father arrived an hour ago and she finds Regina, inspecting some coloured bobbins, upon one of the tables, within the room.

"Your back!" Emma says, a little out of breath and steps closer to Regina. Who snaps her head up, towards Emma in surprise. Before quickly composing herself.

"Hello Princess, it is good to see you" she says back softly and looks at her adoringly, then adds. "How was the ball?"

"It was okay" she shrugs "Lots of boring conversation and some dancing, but the best part, was everyone liking my dress" she smiles and Regina's eyes widden.

"I don't know what to say" Regina then replies and puts a hand to her stomach, whilst looking at Emma.

"You haven't, got to say anything' Emma then tells her, and she suddenly, has a strong urge to hug Regina, but instead takes the brunettes hands, in her own, for the first time and notes, that they are soft and warm and she says "We can see, each other everyday now" she smiles goofily at the brunnette and Regina just looks at her in bewilderment.

"You are staying right?" Emma then asks, never looking away from those chocolate coloured eyes.

"I..yes" Regina replies lowly.

"That's cool and is your father here too? what did he say?" Emma then asks, a little eagerly and Regina just smiles at her and suddenly remembers, what had happened upon her return home.

 _Flashback._

 _Regina stood in the small kitchen of her home. Where she anxiously, told her father of events at the castle and the position she had Been offered._

 _"When do we leave" he said happily and with a chuckle._

 _"As soon as you wish father. Are you sure?"_

 _"Of course who would pass up the opportunity to live in the royal castle and be proud, of my daughter"_

 _Regina smiled widely._

 _"What about this place?" Regina gestured to their small home._

 _"I will have Angus, keep an eye on the place"_

 _Regina nodded and stood up, going to the window._

 _"I shall miss our small garden. What will happdn to our tree, whilst we are gone?"_

 _"It will survive sweetheart. It is the most hearty tree"  
_

 _"That is true. I shall have to tell Emma about it one day" she smiles and Henry smiled at his daughter, seeing that the mention of the Princess had brought a smile to her face.  
_

 _"I look forward to meeting her" he then said. And Regina looked to him._

 _"You will like her father. She is kind and defiantly. not a spoilt brat" she smirked at him._

 _Flashback end._

"Regina?" Emma says, tiltling her head, as the brunnette, seemed to have zoned out for a moment.

"Oh, yes, he is here" She quickly says and looks down, to their joined hands and then adds "he is looking forward to meeting you" she squeezes the blondes hands lightly.

Emma beams.

"I am too" she then tells Regina and hesitantly, releases the brunnettes hands and goes to pick up one of the bobbins.

"This is your favourite colour"

Regina nods and watches the Princess curciously. As she places the Bobbin back down and looks a little uncomfortable. Regina wonders, what Emma is thinking now but before she can ask, Emma starts telling her of what she has missed and then, Regina heads off to meet her father for dinner.

* * *

Regina and Henry, sat at a medium sized wooden table, in the large kitchen and there was only one other staff member sat at the table, quietly eating.

"Good evening Ms Lucus" Regina says happily, as she had met the elder woman twice, upon her stay before.

"Good evening Regina and who is this?" she asks seriously and looked to the older man, who was sat at the table.

"This is my father, Henry Mills'

"Oh, it is nice to meet you Henry. You must be proud of your daughter here"

"I am" he replies happily and watches the woman, place two plates in front of them.

"Well, I hope you like stew, if not, tough" she then tells them seriously and smirks, as she walks away. Leaving Regina raising an eyebrow at the woman before looking to her father and saying "I think, living here, is going to be full of surprises" and he nods in agreement.

* * *

The next day. Regina was showing her father, the sewing room.

"I've never seen so much material" he says, as he looks around. Regina nods.

"I know. There is, everything, I could ever need, in here" she then tells him, with a small smile.

"I wish, I could of seen the dress you made for the princess" he then tells her, a little sadly and Regina frowns.

"Maybe you can. If Emma still has it, I can ask her" she then says and wonders, if the Princess has indeed, kept it, with her belongings.

Hemry nods at this and picks up a roll of blue material and says "This must be expensive" and quickly puts it back down.

Regina just smirks at this and tells him "We are in the royal castle, daddy. They have only the best" And before he can reply, the door creaks open. Revealing a sheepish looking Emma.

"Hey" she says shyly, whilst looking at Regina and Henry, looks between her and Regina. Immediately knowing, that this must be the princess. As Regina's face, practicly lights up and so does Emma's.

"Hello Emma" Regina replies and brushes, a hand through her hair. Which makes Emma smile and then look to Henry.

"Um, are you Henry?" she asks Henry and he smiles.

"Yes I am and you must be Princess Emma" he replies softly and bows his head to her.

She chuckles.

"You don't have to be formal, around me Henry"she tells him softly and he says "It is good, to finally put a face to the name, to who, my daughter has been speaking highly of"

Regina glares at him.

Really!" Emma says in sutprise and Regina now ducks her head, feeling a slight blush appear upon her own cheeks.

This makes Henry chuckle and after a pause Emma says "So, how are you both settling in?"

"Fine" Regina replies quickly, as she pretends to be busy, moving items around.

"Yes. Your home, is by far, the best place I have ever stayed in" Henry then adds.

Regina scoffs at this.

"You have, only ever stayed at two places, in your life" he says a little sarastically.

Emma chuckles.

"That may be true" he looks around and adds "However, I feel, I need to do something here, I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of your hospitality"

"What do you like to do?" Emma asks curciously.

"Well, I used to attend our small garden at home" he looks to her and Emma beams at this imformation and a thought, suddenly crosses her mind.

"Please excuse me, I will be right back" she tells them and quickly heads out the door. Leaving Henry looking to Regina and asking

"Did I say something wrong?"

Regina shakes her head.

"No. I think, she may be up to something" she smirks at him and he just looks back to the door and wonders. what on earth, can the Princess be up too...

* * *

 _ **A/N Next chapter, will have more progress in Regina/Emma's current friendship and people, starting to notice their closeness...uh oh...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later, Emma returns to the room with a smug grin, upon her face.

"So…I spoke with my father and he said, that Henry can help in the gardens if he wishes. We have two gardeners but they can always use a hand out there" she tells them and Henry and Regina just gape at her, in surprise.

"Is that where you ran off too..to talk to your father about Henry?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. Shouldn't I have done so?" She looked worried.

"No, of course not. Its just you have just met him"

Emma bites her lip momentarily.

"Yeah, but I know you and if this, makes you both happy then that's all that matters" she looked away shyly and Henry looked between the two and found it curcious. How both Emma and Regina were acting with eachother. If he didn't no any better, he'd say their was something going on between the pair, but he quickly put that thought aside, as it could not possibly be.

"Are you sure princess?" Henry then asked and Emma looks to him.

"Yeah but you don't have too, if you don't want too. It's just an idea"

"I would love too" he then said.

"Great. I'll show you both the gardens now, if you are not busy" she asks.

"I'm not busy Princess" Henry tells her quickly and makes his way to the door and Emma looks to Regina, hoping the brunnette would also come.

"It would be nice" Regina then said and patted down her white dress, before walking towards the door and the blonde princess, quickly folllowed and lead them to the gardens.

* * *

"I've never seen such things" Henry mutters to his daughter, as he holds onto his daughter's arm.

"Nor I" she replies and looks around at all the plants and flowers.

Emma meanwhile, bites her lip. He hopes Regina and Henry like what they are seeing and she leads them around to the bench.

"This is my favourite spot" she tells them softly and then adds "You can see most of the garden from here and the birch tree" she looked over to it.

"I could spend most of my day out here Princess. Thank you" Henry then tells her, looking over at the tree, before sitting down upon the bench.

"And you can" Emma replies quickly and Regina tilts her head at Emma, adoringly.

"Why are you being so kind to us. You barely know us" she asks, curciously.

Emma shakes her head.

"Well, I know it hasn't been long but I feel that, I know you well enough"

Regina's heart swells at this and they then continue to look around the garden, in a comfortable silence.

* * *

As the weeks begin to pass. Regina finds herself busy making garments, whilst Henry, wonders the garden by day and stays in the library by evening.

"How are your two favourite staff members doing?" David asks Emma, as they sit at the royal table, eating dinner, one evening.

Emma smiles and looks down at her soup, shyly.

"They are great" she replies, trying to sound casual.

"I actually spoke to Henry this morning" David then says and Emma looks towards him, wide eyed.

"You can tell his a proud man, which is a rare quality in people these days and I am glad your making friends" he tells her sincerly.

Emma looks back down and smiles to herself.

Snow then says "i agree. Regina is a nice young woman and she is rather intelligent, considering her upbringing"

David nodded in agreement at his wifes statement and Emma felt happy, that her parents seemed to like Regina and Henry and that they we're allowing her to spend time with them.

* * *

Two more weeks then passed. With Emma finding any excuse to spend time with Regina. Even when the brunette was busy sewing in the seamroom, she'd happily watch and speak about random things.

Regina, often wondered why the blonde wanted her company. She wasn't exactly the most friendly or fascinating person in the world.

Emma however, thought Regina was wonderful. She wanted to spend all her time with the brunette. Even when she had to leave, she thought of the woman and what she was up too.

"It's your birthday?" Emma said disbelievingly, as she walked the garden with Regina.

"Yes. This Friday" Regina confirmed.

"We must celebrate"

Regina scoffed but then said "Do not go to any trouble for me, Emma"

"Its no trouble. I will get the cook, to cook anything you wish and cake" she beamed.

Regina chuckled at the princesses excitement.

"Maybe mother, will also let me eat with you. Since it's a special occasion"

Regina's eyes widened.

"I shall talk to her tonight" Emma added.

"Okay" Regina replied softly, as she didn't know what to say.

* * *

The next morning.

Emma hurried to Regina's chamber.

"Good morning Emma' Regina said happily, as she opened the door.

Emma smiled "Hey Regina" she replied, then noticed Regina was still in her gown and she gawked, as she saw bare legs.

"I..did I wake you?" She stuttered.

"No"

"Oh. Well, I just came to say my parents will let me spend your birthday with you"

Regina smiled widely.

"That is wonderful"

"Yeah and the cook will be putting on your favourite food"

Regina gaped momentarily

'How did you get them to agree on that?" She said dumbfoundedly.

"They want me to be happy and um, i said id take more interest in political matters of our kingdom'

"You'd do that for me?"

Emma shrugged and looked down shyly.

"I don't know what to say…thank you" Regina then said.

Emma looked back to her.

"Your welcome um, Ill let you get dressed" Emma then said and hurried off, with a goofy grin on her face and a fluttering in her stomach. While Regina just watched her go, while thinking, this may be my best birthday yet.

* * *

On the Friday morning, there was a knock on Regina's chamber and Regina looked at the door and wondered if it was the princess. She hoped it was.

However, it was a guard, holding a dress.

"I am here to deliever this dress to you, to wear today from princess Emma" he handed it over and Regina gaped.

"She also wishes you to read this" he handed over a piece if parchment and then left. Leaving Regina open mouthed and looking at both items in surprise before quickly setting the dress down and reading the parchment.

 _Happy namesday Regina, I hope you do not mind, that I picked you out a dress for you to keep as a birthday present from me. Maybe you can wear it at dinner._

 _Meet me in the garden when your ready._

 _Emma._

Regina then looked back at the dress and beamed in happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina entered the gardens, with a smile upon her face and the fluttering within her stomach.

She was another year older, yet she felt younger. It was all because of the blonde princess she mused.

She approached Emma quickly but the blonde princess was looking in the opposite direction, thinking about what she was going to say to Regina, when she saw her.

However, she jumped upon hearing a husky voice say "Good morning princess"

She snapped her head towards the brunnette and for a moment, she looked like a deer in headlights.

"Hey" she squeaked.

Regina smiles widely.

"Thank you for the beautiful dress. May I ask where you got it? as I know, it can't of been done here, as I am the seamstress" she smirks.

"That's a secret" Emma grins smugly.

Regina scoffs and they gaze at one another for a long moment. Before Emma says "Would you like to see our stables?"

"Of course. Can we do that?" Regina asks.

"Duh. I am the Princess. I can go where I please...unless its out of the castle" she frowns and turns to walk off and Regina follows next to her.

"I can tell you, life outside these walls is not all rainbows and unicorns Princess" Regina tells her softly.

"I have seen very little of this kingdom. I even think, my parents have barely left this place" she sighs.

There was a pause.

"Maybe, it will help if I tell you where I have been, so you have an idea of what is out there" Regina says softly.

Emma looks sideways and smiles.

"Really?"

"Thats if you would like to hear it?" Regina asks unsurely.

"yeah...I mean, Id like to know, you know" Emma replies and chuckles and Regina thinks the princesses stuttering is cute and then thinks cute! where did that come from!

* * *

Once at the stables. Emma shows Regina her horse sugalumps. Which is a grey, average sized horse, with speeks on its back and sides.

"I don't ride" Emma says nervously and then adds "I just pet and brush her"

"And was you the one that named her?" Regina smirked, as she petted the horse's head.

"Yeah. Mom wasnt impressed but dad laughed. He said if thats what I want to call her, then so be it" she grinned goofily.

"Yes I can imagine. Not a suitable royal name for a horse, I guess but I think it suits this one" she then looks down a little sadly "I love horses.." she then says "I would of loved, to learn to ride one"

Emma tilts her head at this and then looks around, before saying "Would you like a lesson now?"

Regina looks at her confused.

"I mean. The head stableman is over there and he could show you. Apparantly, he used to be the best hunter upon a horse"

Regina doesn't know what to say.

"Think of it as a birthday gift" Emma then adds and hurries off, over, to where the man is standing and a long moment later she returns with the man. Who is atheletic and dark haired.

"Graham. This is Regina, the royal seamstress" Emma beams.

"Hello. Emma tells me its your birthday and that you have an interest in horses"

"Yes. That is right" she smiles.

"She also tells me, that you would like to learn how to ride?" he tilts his head.

"Yes" she looks to Emma anxiously.

"Well. I am sure we could spend half an hour, showing you as it is your birthday" he smirks.

"If its going to be an inconvenience I.." Regina says but Emma interupts "Of course its not Regina"

Regina swallows and nods.

"Okay"

Graham then steps away and returns minutes later, with a chesnut horse.

"This is Ro. He has a good temperent, very placid and is good for beginners"

Regina swallows and looks at the horse with slightly wide eyes.

"Don't worry. Were not going to do anything dangerous. You can just sit upon him if you wish" Graham laughs and leads the horse out of the stables and Emma and Reigna follow.

* * *

Forty minutes later.

Regina gets off Ro, with Grahams help and she can't stop smiling.

"Your quite a natural Regina" Graham tells her. "It seems the ol boy, has taken a shine to you" he petted Ro.

"It was wonderful" Regina says back, whilst smiling at Ro and Emma also smiles, because Regina is so happy.

"Thank you" she then adds and Graham nods and then leads Ro back into the stables. Leaving Regina and Emma alone.

Emma bites her lip.

"Thank you Emma. It's not even afternoon and this has been the best birthday of my life" she beams.

"Really!..I mean im glad" Emma says, as a slightly blush starts to appear upon her cheeks.

"No really. I really appriecate this Emma" Regina says and looks to the blonde adoringly.

"Its no problem. I just want you to have a good day"

"I think, I would of had a good day with just a conversation with you" Regina then says honestly and blushes at her words.

Emma looks momentarily surprised, but quickly says "Yeah, Im pretty great to be around huh" and then chuckles nervously and Regina rolls her eyes playfully and they walk off, back towards the gardens...

Once sat upon the bench. Emma licks her lips and wipes her hands on her pants. While Regina looks around at the plants and just taking in the beauty of the gardens, until she looks sideways and see's that Emma is biting her lip.

She smirks and thinks, why is she nervous!.

"Emma..." she then says and the blonde looks to her, with slightly wide eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Regina asks.

"Yeah...um, just thinking about stuff" she looks forward.

"What kind of stuff?" Regina asks curciously.

Yeah right, like I'm going to say, that I think your so beautiful and I want to hold your hand. She thinks and internally sighs.

"I...I was just thinking about dinner tonight" she lies.

"Oh. It's okay, if you don't want to eat with me and my father" Regina tells her and Emma snaps her head back to Regina.

"What! of course I do" she says seriously and insinctivily takes Regina's hand in her own and squeezes it lightly. "Not even my parents, could stop me from that" she adds. Which makes Regina smile back at her and then she looks down, at their joined hands. It feels warm and conforting and she then looks back up and says "Thank you for everything"

However, both don't notice that Henry is looking at them from a few foot away. As he had entered the garden to find Regina, but instead has found her holding hands with the princess and both are looking at one another so adoringly. That he pauses and blinks to make sure his seeing right...

* * *

A/N Next chapter spoiler - There's going to be a kiss -


	7. Chapter 7

"Regina?" Henry finally says and steps closer, as Regina quickly snaps her head towards him and says "Daddy?" whilst also, quickly releasing Emma's hands and standing up. Her cheeks going red.

"Is everything okay?" Regina adds, stepping towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. How about you sweetheart? Are you having a good namesday?" he smiles at her.

"The best. Emma took me to the stables" she smiles widely at him.

"Oh" he replies in surprise and looks to Emma and says "Did she tell you of her love for horses Emma?"

"She did" Emma replies proudly and stands up.

"Graham showed me some basics" Regina tthen ells him.

"Graham? Who's Graham?" he asks.

"The head stableman"

"I see"

"It was wonderful" Regina beams.

"I am glad your having a good day sweetheart. You deserve it" he tells her softly.

"Yeah, she does" Emma then adds and looks to Regina happily and a little doe eyed. While Henry stares at her and thinks, the princess is looking at my daughter, in more than a friendly way. This is a interesting development...maybe not a wise one though...

"Regina has told me you are joining us for dinner?" he then says, breaking Emma out of her gawking.

"Yeah. The cook will be cooking Regina's favourite"

"This is very nice of you, to arrange all this Emma" he tells her, whilst paying particular attention to how shes behaving towards Regina.

"Its no problem, really. I just want Regina to have a great day...She's become my bestest friend" she looks to Regina for assurence and Regina nods whilst feeling her heart swells in happiness.

"And what are your plans now?" Henry asks curciously.

"We have none" Regina replies.

"Well, would you care to join me for lunch?" he asks.

"I would love too" Regina replies and looks to Emma "Will you join us Emma?"

"um, actually I got some things to do with my parents but I'll see you at dinner"

"Okay" Regina replies a little sadly and they all head back inside and part ways.

* * *

At six.

Regina and Henry enter the kitchens to find Ms Lucas faffing around and a clothed table, with posh cultery and china upon it.

"This looks nice" Henry says softly, as he goes to sit down. Whilst Regina runs her hand over the fabric of the cloth and smiles.

It's seconds later, that the door opens and Emma enters. Wearing the dress Regina had made her for the ball and her hair tied up neatly.

"Good, I'm not late" she says, before taking in Regina's dress that she had given her to wear and she's frozen on the spot. Mouth slightly parted. Openly gawking over the way the dress hugs Regina's body in all the right places.

"No your not late Emma" Henry tells her softly and Regina looks around at Emma and she pauses. Realizing the princess is wearing the dress she had made for her.

Henry looks between the pair curciously and wonders, if maybe it's not just one sided after all.

"Oh, um, wow. You look..." Emma then stutters and Regina goes a little red in the cheeks and says "So do you princess" and she looks to her father "That is the dress I made Emma for the ball daddy"

Emma smiles at this and steps forward to take a seat, while never taking her eyes off Regina. Who also motions to sit down.

"How wonderful. I did say to Regina I wished I could of seen the dress she made" he smiles.

"It's the best dress I've ever worn thats for sure. Usually I hate wearing them but this...I would wear this to all special occassions if I could"

Regina's heart swells at the comment and Henry nods and wonders if the princess may like his daughter more than a friend but he puts it to the back of his mind and says "I am glad you think so and how was your afternoon?"

"Fine..um, I spent some time with mom doing royal stuff" she shifts in her seat, finding it a little uncomfortable.

Henry chuckles.

"Royal stuff? who would ever know that your a princess" he jokes.

"Yeah. I know, I'm not exactly what my parents would want me to be. I apparantly should be well spoken and well mannered" she sighs.

"Your not rude" Regina then says and Emma gasps "Are you saying I'm not well spoken?" she fakes being offended and both Henry and Regina chuckle.

"Okay ladies and gentleman. Here is my lasagna special for the birthday girl" Ms Lucas says, as she puts the plates of food in front of Emma, Regina and Henry.

"Smells good Ms Lucas" Emma says happily.

"Thank you Princess. I must say, that it is refreshing to see the princess slumming it down here with the staff" she smirks and Emma actually laughs.

"You know, you wouldn't get away with saying that if my parents were here Ms Lucas" Emma then says and smirks.

"I know, young one. However, I think I know you well enough to know, that you are not like your parents, don't take my comments that seriously"

"True" Emma nods.

Ms Lucas then looks to Regina and says "You must be pretty special young one. To have the princess eating in here. I'm surprised her parents even allowed it"

Regina doesn't know what to say and looks to Emma, who says "You know it wasn't easy. I had to promise stuff"

"Of course you did young one. I wouldn't expect them to just agree to it willingly" she smirks and walks away.

"I wish it was that easy" Emma then says without thinking.

"Its okay" Henry says simpathically and they settle into a silence, as they begin to eat.

"You know, this is the best dinner I've eaten here so far" Regina says softly, after a few minutes.

"Yes. It is mine too" Henry says, as he prods his folk into the lasagna.

"I've never had this before" Emma then says, causing Regina to look at her in disbelief.

"What?" Regina says.

"We only eat the finest meals, like pigeon and swan. Sometimes pie" Emma tells her.

Henry and Regina share glances.

"I can honestly say, we have not eaten pigeon or swan" Regina then tells her and gives a small smile.

"Well, there okay... I mean, its nothing special really" Emma shrugs.

"I don't think I'd like to eat that" Henry adds.

"Why?" Emma asks.

"I don't know. Just the thought of eating a swan is a little off putting to me"

"Do you eat meat?" Emma asks curciously.

"Chicken yes" he says.

"Oh"

Regina smirks and they continue to eat in mostly silence and once they finish Henry heads to the libary and Regina and Emma walk the castle.

"You know, that dress looks really good on you" Emma says quietly and quickly looks Regina up and down from next to her.

Regina smiles.

"Thank you" she says back and keeps her gaze ahead. "Where are we going?"

"Um, I dunno...but I have an idea.."

Regina raises an eyebrow and looks to her.

"Am I going to like this idea?"

Emma chuckles.

"Maybe" she bites her lip and leads them towards the royal chambers.

"Am I aloud to be down here princess" Regina says anxiously. As she knows the Royal chambers are out of bounds for staff.

Emma sighs.

"It's okay Regina. Your with me"

They then stop infront of a door and Emma looks to Regina with a bashful smile.

"Um. I want to show you my chamber. We can sit and talk in here if you want"

Regina is surprised but nods.

Emma then opens the door and waits for Regina to walk in.

Regina steps forward slowly and takes in the plain walls, the big oak wardrobe, the white dresser with mirror, the large window, a upholstered chair with pants upon it and a sword, leaning against it. Then the queens size bed.

"There's not much to see, really" Emma mumbles as she closes the door.

Regina walks over to the bed and sits on the edge, whilst looking at the side table which has a bracelet upon it.

"I imagined your chamber to be a little more messy to be honest" Regina smirked.

"Ah. It would be, but I have a maid who tidies up" she goes to pick up her sword.

Regina looks around.

"I wanted to show you this. I am practicing with father" she stepped closer to Regina and showed her the steel sword that had Emma's name engraved upon it.

"Maybe you should of been a boy" Regina teased.

"You sound like my father" Emma smirks.

"I think, I would get along with him" Regina then says without thinking.

"I think you would too" Emma mutters and then goes to put the sword back in its place.

"Are you any good with a sword? Maybe I can see you practice"

Emma turns and goes to sit next to Regina.

"I'm not bad. Father says I can be good with more practice and I'd like that. I shall ask father"

Regina smiles and looks to her hands in her lap. Emma follows her gaze and wants to reach out and hold them in her own.

"Today has been wonderful Emma. Thank you" Regina says softly and then looks to Emma. Who swallows and tentively reaches for Regina hands.

"I'm glad you have enjoyed today" she squeezes Reginas hands. Regina looks down at their joined hands. Her heart rate uncreases. She starts to panic at this unknown feeling that she's feeling.

"It's starting to get late. I better get back to say goodnight to my father then get some sleep" she says shakily but doesn't move.

Emma frowns briefly and pulls her hands back. Which make's Regina regret her words and she impulsivly leans in and kisses Emma on the cheek.

Emma gasps.

"What was that for?" Emma then asks, in pleasant surprise.

"For everything today and for you...just being you" Regina tells in honestly and stands up, to hide her appearing blush.

Emma just blinks and breaks out into a goofily grin. She's surprisingly over the moon by the gesture.

"I'll walk you back to the libary" she then says and gets up and motions for the door, with a bounce in her step and Regina shakes her head, in amusement at the blondes enthusiasm...

* * *

 _ **A/N Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and a spoiler for next chapter is that things don't always go to plan...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N There is mention of Neal in this chapter, but don't worry, their won't be anything happening between him and Emma  
_**

* * *

Another two weeks passed, with the same routine of Emma going to see Regina when she could and both getting closer by the day. Even Henry was paying particular attention, every time they were all together.

There were small hand touches, arm touches and adoring looks and one evening in the libary, when Emma had made a swan out of paper which she had learned from her mother and gave it to Regina. Who thought it was very sweet and placed it upon her side table within her chamber as a reminder.

"Can I go see Regina now mom?" Emma asked, as they had just finished lunch.

"Not today sweetheart. We have a important guest arriving" Snow stated and stood up from the table.

"Oh. Why haven't you mentioned it before now?" Emma asked curciously.

"I wanted to be sure of his arrival and he is a prince from the Midas kingdom" she smiled and Emma stood up and began to walk with her out of the grand hall.

"Why would a prince be visiting us?" Emma asked.

"I thought it would be good for our kingdoms friendship and he is also near your age. I'm sure you will get on with him and I was hoping you would spend time with him"

Emma frowned.

"Do I have too?" she asked.

"I will not force you too sweetheart. However you will be Queen one day and one of them would be King. So it would be good for both kingdoms if you and him were on a good standing"

Emma sighed.

"How long is he here for?" Emma asks,

"A few days"

"Okay" Emma mutters and goes with her mother to get ready for the princes arrival.

* * *

Meanwhile. Regina is fussing around the sewing room, whilst expecting Emma to turn up at any moment. However as the minutes pass, she realizes that maybe Emma is not coming today and she wonders why, whilst also feeling a little sad.

When the prince arrives. He is greeted by Snow, David and Emma.

"Hello Queen Snow. It is an honour to be to be invited to your home" The prince says and they regard his average build. brown short hair and white pants and blue blazer.

"Thank you Prince Cassidy. I hope you enjoy your stay here and this is my husband David and my daughter Emma"

He look to David and nods and then looks to Emma and does the same.

"Please come inside. My guard will show you to your chamber, before we have dinner"

"Thank you" he replies and they all proceed to walk back into the castle. With Neal taking particilar interest in the paintings and Emma, thinking about what Regina might be up too.

* * *

At dinner. Emma sat across from the prince and sat quietly. Listening to her parents and the Prince talking about life in the kingdoms. It wasn't until they had finished desert that Prince Cassidy spoke to Emma directly.

"May I ask, if the Princess may show me your gardens?"

Emma went slightly wide eyed but said "Okay"

And it was five minutes later, that they left the grand hall and Emma walked the Prince to the gardens. Where they walked slowly towards the bench.

"Your very quiet Princess" The prince said.

"Um, I'm just tired" she lied.

"Okay, so tell me about your interests?" he asked.

Emma looked ahead.

"I like being outdoors, practicing swordfighting with my sword and being around my best friend" she smiled at she thought of Regina.

"That's a surpirse Princess. I wasn't expecting you to say swordfighting"

Emma snapped at her head towards him and glared.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way. Its just not a normal activitiy for girls"

Emma scoffed.

"Im sorry. I mean no harm" he then said. Seeing that he had slightly annoyed the Princess.

"Okay" Emma replied flatly and sat at the bench, that they had now reached.

"Your gardens match my own Princess" The prince then said. Wanting to get on a better footing.

"Thats good to now" Emma replied. Pretending interest.

* * *

Meanwhile inside. Snow was hoping that the Prince and Emma would form a friendship. That would quickly lead to romance. but unkwon to her, things were not going well at all. As all the princes attempts at conversation, were met with one word answers.

The next morning. Emma showed the Prince the stables.

"I am a keen rider" he told her.

"Yeah. I don't ride"

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to full off"

The prince laughed at this and looked around the stable. Spotting a stablehand bending over. He watched her keenly. She was of afican decent with long black hair and he found her quiet attractive. Not that he didn't find Emma attractive, as he did, but he found her personality closed off to him.

"I think, I would like to go for a ride on one of your horses" he then said.

"Of course. Ill just get a stable hand to help you" Emma replied quickly. As this was an opportunity to get away and go find Regina. So, she quickly hurried off. Over to the stablegirl.

"Tamara" Emma said.

"Yes Princess?"

"Prince Cassidy wishes to ride today. Please fetch a horse and bring it out to us"

"Yes Princess" Tamara replied and quickly went to saddle up a horse for the Prince. While Emma headed back to the prince and lead him outside. Explaining where he can ride.

Minutes later. Tamara appeared with a black, well built, horse, with brown saddle.

"This is Tamara, she will help with anything you require" Emma then told him.

"Thank you Princess. I shall she you at dinner"

"Okay" she smiled and then turned to head back to the castle, leaving the prince and Tamara to get better aquainted.

* * *

Once back in the castle. Emma headed to the sewing room but Regina wasn't there. So, she headed to the libary where she found Henry. Who was sitting at the table reading a book. Emma approached him.

"Hey Henry" she said lowly.

He looked up.

"Emma...is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was just looking for Regina" she smiled at him.

"I believe she's in her chamber"

"Oh. Thanks, um, I'm gonna go find her" she turned around, heading for the door and Hemry chuckled lightly, as he watched Emma leave the libary.

Five minuties later.

Emma knocked upon Regina's chamber door and anxiously looked around for any guards.

The door then opened and Regina went slightly wide eyed.

"Hey" Emma greeted shyly.

"Hello Emmah" Regina smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to come see you earlier. We have a guest staying and my parents wanted me to spend come time with him"

Regina's smile faded.

"Oh. That's okay. I understand. Your the princess after all" Regina rambled, as the thought of Emma and this man getting close, unsettled her.

"Yeah, but I would of prefered coming to see you" Emma then told her. Easing the brunnettes fears.

"Do you want to come inside?" Regina then asked.

"Um, sure" Emma muttered and shuffled into the chamber. Noting there wasn't much within it and she waited for Regina to close the door to say "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I was just reading one of the books from the libary" Regina replies and sits on the bed and picks the book up to show Emma.

"Your becoming a bookworm" Emma jokes.

"It keeps me busy" Regina replies with a slight smile.

"Yeah I suppose it does. Did you know, your father is in the libary reading aswel?"

Regina nods.

"Yes, I was in there with him for a while, but decided to return to my chamber"

Emma nods slightly and bites her lip, as she watches Regina put her book on the side table.

"So, who is this guest exactly?" Regina asks.

"His a Prince" Emma replies and goes to sit next to Regina.

"A prince hmm..." Regina mutters and falls silent. Wondering, if this is some kind of set up. On Emma's parents part.

"Yeah" Emma mutters back and looks at Regina curciously.

"Do you like him?" Regina then asks lowly.

Emma shrugs.

"Is he handsome?" Regina then asks, whilst hoping the blonde will say no.

"His.." She ponders for a moment. "I haven't thought about him, in that way" Emma replies honestly and starts to wonder why, Regina is asking this.

"Oh. Well you know what people say. That all Princes are handsome and come in, sweeping women off their feet" she chuckles nervously and looks to her hands, which are gripped together within her lap.

Emma frowns.

"Well, I've never heard that before..Is that, what you want...a prince to come and sweep you off your feet?" Emma says seriously and Regina brings her head up. Meeting the blondes gaze and shakes her head slightly.

"No. I don't believe it is. I just want someone, who will love me for me and makes me happy" she replies softly and looks back to her hands with a small smile. Not seeing Emma's goofy grin.

"That's good to know" Emma then says happily and they both continue to talk into the night, without a care of the outside world.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning. Emma went to speak with her mother. Who was walking through the castle to go to the grand hall.

"Mom"

Snow turned.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you and Neal getting along?"

Emma grimaced.

"We're doing okay" she shrugged.

"Oh. Well I have arranged for you both to spend some more time together today"

"Really!" Emma moaned.

"Emma. You have to make the effort. this is your future we're talking about"

"My what?"

"Your future"

"Neal, is not my future mom"

"Maybe not right now but maybe in a few months"

"No way! No not, now ever" Emma said seriously.

"Emma" Snow warned.

"You have always told me that you wish me to find true love. As you did with father but it's not with him mom"

"But how do you know if you haven't given him a chance?"

Emma swallows and thinks, He will never make me feel. What Regina makes me feel.

"I just know. Trust me" she answers sadly and Snow frowns but nods.

* * *

The following day.

Neal heads home and Emma resumes her normal routine.

"I think she's spending to much time with the seamstress" Snow says to David, whilst sitting upon the stool of her dresser.

"It makes her happy honey" David says and sits upon the bed to put his boots on.

"I'm just concerned of what influence Regina has on her. That she will pay no interest in finding a husband"

"You cannot rush true love"

"I know but she is getting older now and she needs someone who will help her through the tough aswel as the good times"

"And she will. Do not worry"

"Its hard not too when she pays little interest in royal duties and would rather gossip with the seamstress" Snow says seriously and David chuckles.

"I dont believe they gossip honey. I believe they talk of the outside world and past experiences"

"How do you know that?" She looks to him curciously.

"I have spoken with Reginas father. He is a very nice man"

Snow ponders for a moment.

"Maybe they should join us for dinner this evening" she says to Davids surprise and he raises his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If Regina is Emmas closest friend then I think its about time we got better aqquainted"

"Sounds like a good idea" he says a little unsurely.

Snow stands up.

"Ill shall go and arrange it now"

"Okay" David then replies and watches curciously as Snow leaves. Whilst thinking, that maybe his wife would finally get to see that Regina is not a bad influence on their daughter.

* * *

That evening, Regina was anxious. She had never been this anxious in her life.

"Regina sweetheart. Calm yourself" her father told her whilst adjusting his Tweed jacket.

"I can't. This morning everything was normal and then Snow comes to see me to invite us to dinner and I can't help but have a bad feeling about it. What if this is to soften the blow of her kicking us out"

Henry chuckled.

"She would do no such thing. They are pleased with your work. I think this is more to do with Emma"

"What!"

"Sweetheart" he took her hands. "Weve all noticed that you and Emma have got close lately and im sure, her parents just want to get to know us better"

"What if they dont like me?"

Henry chuckled again.

"What is not to like. Your smart, beautiful and have a big heart"

Regina smiled.

"You have to say that your my father" she replies softly.

"Doesn't make it less true" he says sweetly.

* * *

During dinner, Regina had handled Snows questions well and had made David laugh. However, it didn't go unnoticed the looks she had shared with Emma, during the meal.

David was first to see, that his daughter had look at Regina in such awe, as Regina had spoke to Snow about life in the village and then had seen Regina share an adoring look a little later.

Henry had also noticed but kept quiet and Snow just hadn't paid that much attention, as she was consumed in thought about questions she should ask Regina.

After dinner, Emma walked with Regina and Henry down to the library.

"I'm sorry about my mom" she said lowly.

"Its fine" Regina smiled at her and Emma felt the butterflies again and she wondered, how Regina could make her feel like this.

Once inside the libary. They then sat at the table, whilst Henry scanned the shelfs.

"Did you see you fathers face, when desert came out?" Emma muttered, unconciously reaching for Regina's hand upon the table.

"Yes. I've never seen him so ingorged for food before" she smirks and places her free hand on top of Emma's and squeezes slightly.

They chuckle and Henry turns to see what they are chuckling at, but is surprised to see them holding hands upon the table and he stares momentarily, before saying "What is so funny?"

"It's nothing really. We were just saying how you enjoyed your desert that's all" Regina says and smirks.

"Ah yes. I've never had such a good meal as that before. You must thank your parents again from me Emma" he tells her.

"Sure" she replies, not noticing that Regina had become aware of there hand holding in front of her father and she pulled away and got up. Walking to a shelf and pulling a book out.

Emma frowned as Regina stood. She put her hands in her lap and gripped them close together. Whilst looking down sadly at the table.

Henry however, seemed to notice Emma's change in deminor and went to put his hand on her shoulder and said "Do not worry sweetheart" and she looked up and gaped at him, before watching Henry move away and to to the armchair near the big window.

Her heart then began to thud. Could he know! She thought nervously and when Regina returned to the table, she looked to her lap, not wanting to meet Regina's gaze, in fear of revealing her true feelings in that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you acting weird?" Regina asked, as the sat upon the bench outside, in the gardens. It is mid afternoon.

"Im not" Emma mumbles and looks outwards towards Henry Sr, who is helping out in the gardens today.

"Yes you are. Since the other night, you've been a little closed off. Especially when my fathers around. Has he said something to you?" she tilts her head, looking at Emma, curciously.

"No" Emma lied. Keeping her head faced forward. See doesn't want to give anything away by looking at Regina.

"Are you okay?" Regina then asked, in a concerned voice. Sensing, that Emma was holding something back.

"Yeah, maybe a little tired" she answered, but kept fidgitting with her hands within her lap.

Regina frowned and turned her head to look outwards, towards her father. Who was helping one of the gardener. Not seeing, that Emma had turned to look at her, with a longing look.

"It is beauiful out here" Regina then says and slightly smiles, as she looks around.

"Yeah it is" Emma replies lowly, still looking at Regina, with unmasked awe. Whilst thinking, you are beautiful.

There is a pause.

"Oh. I was meaning to tell you, that I shall be making you a new dress for the Christmas ball" Regina then says and looks to Emma, who quickly looks down to her lap.

"However, your mother has requested it be puffy and blue" Regina added and this made Emma look back up, with slightly wide eyes.

"Really! God she loves blue for some reason doesn't she!" She then says and sighs which makes Regina smirk.

"Indeed. Blue is her colour but I believe, that red is yours" Regina then says and Emma nods slightly and wonders, if Regina would be able to attend this christmas ball, that she had to go too...

* * *

Days later.

Regina set to work on the blue dress that the Queen had requested and she was so concentrated on her work, that she didn't hear Emma walk into the room, holding a small vase with two roses in it.

"Regina" Emma said softly, startling the brunette into making a mistake.

"Oh for the love of.. " Regiina snapped, then turned to see a concerned look upon the blonde princess face and that she was holding a small glass vase, with two roses in it.

"I'm so sorry Regina. Is it ruined?! Emma asks worridly. Looking at the garment on the sewing machine.

Regina takes a breath and looks back to it and says "Nothing I cannot fix. Don't worry"

Emma then licks her lips and watches. as Regina looks back to her eyeing the vase and flowers.

"I…I brought you these" Emma stutters. "You told me you loved flowers" she added quickly, holding them out towards Regina.

Regina tilted her head and wondered why Emma seemed to be nervous.

"I thought you could put these upon your stand In your chambers…brighten it up a little" she chuckled nervously and Regina took the vase.

"I don't know what to say" Regina says confused.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to do something nice"

"Thank you" Regina smiles.

"No problem. Um, so..are you going to be in here for much longer?" Emma asks, trying to seem casual.

"I'm afraid so. I have a lot to do" Regina tells her, a little sadly.

"Thats a shame" Emma frowns "As I asked Graham, if he would teach you some more horse skills today"

Regina's eyes widened.

"But we can always do that tomorrow maybe?" Emma then said, hopeful.

"Yes. I would like that very much" Regina tells her "You are so kind" she finds herself saying, without thought and Emma begins to blush slightly and they smile at each other for a long moment.

Until Emma clears her throat and says "Right. Okay. I better go let Graham about the change of plans" Emma then says and backs away. towards the door and adds "Ill be right back"

Which makes Regina smile and say "Okay"

Emma then hurries off, leaving Regina looking back to the vase. A wide smile suddenly breaks out upon her face, as she thinks how beautiful it is…and how beautiful Emma is...

* * *

Later that night.

Regina sits upon her bed, staring at the vase with roses upon her table.

It touches her heart, that Emma had done such a thing for her and she thinks how lucky she is to have Emma as a friend and to be living in such a place.

She then, thinks over all of Emma's little mannerisms. The way she crinkles her nose and that goofy smile. It makes her smile widen and then, She then finds herself thinking about Emma's eyes and her golden hair.

She wonders, what it would be like to run her hand through that hair, before suddenly realising what she was thinking and starts to panic...

* * *

 _ **A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter, will try make the next one longer.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Regina had no been able to sleep every well through the night. As thoughts of Emma, wouldn't leave her brain and now, as she sat in the sewing room, continuing her work on Emma's dress. She makes a mistake and ends up ripping the entire arm length.

"Oh for gods sake" she groans and slumps herself in her seat. Staring at the ripped part and continues to stare at it blankley, for a good minute. Not seeing that the door has opened, revealing Snow in a blue dress.

"Oh no! what has happened there?" Snow says, as she gets closer to Regina and Regina goes wide eyed and snaps her head towards Snow.

This is just getting better and better she then thinks sarcastically, before saying "This is just an aciddent your majesty. I can fix it"

"Of course you can. I hope you will be more careful in future" Snow says and gives a small smile.

"I will" Regina faked smiled back.

"I actually came here, to speak to you about Emma" Snow then says seriously and Regina swallows thickly. For some reason, she thought it was because Snow knew that she had developed some kind of crush on the princess but then thought, of course she wouldn't. She only knew herself since last night.

"As you know, she is of age and I feel, that she should be looking for a husband and paying more interest in the kingdoms affairs"

Regina nods. Even thought the thought of Emma getting married to some man, unsettles her greatly.

"However, she is distracted" Snow continues, as she looks around the room and Regina's looks down. She is not dumb and it seems, the Queen is saying that Emma spends to much time with her.

"I see" she replies.

"I have nothing against you spending some time with her Regina, but may I ask, that you direct her onto the course she should be following? because I feel she listens to you more than anyone lately."

Regina goes wide eyed and wants to snap, that no. She wil not do that. That Emma should be able to do as she wishes, to follow her own path but she swallows it back. As, saying such things would most likely lose her this job and also would most likely lead her to never see Emma again.

"I understand" Regina says confidently as she can.

Snow smiles.

"Thank you Regina. I knew you would understand"

Regina nods once.

"I shall take my leave now"

Regina nods once again and says "Yes your majesty" whilst watching Snow leave, before picking up a cotton reel and throwing it across the room, in anger.

* * *

It is twenty minutes later, that Emma enters the room and heads straight over to Regina, with a goofy smile upon her face.

"Hey" she greets happily and Regina stops what she is doing and looks up at the blonde and openly gawks at Emma.

"Are you alright?" Emma then asks, looking at little confused. As she doesn;t understand the way Regina is looking at her. No one had never looked at her in that way before.

"Fine.." Regina clears her throat and looks back to the sewing machine and thinks what the hell was that...

"That's good...How long are you going to be? We got a riding lesson to get to remember" she continues to watch Regina with interest and the seamstress thinks Damn, I totally forgot about that.

"Maybe another time" she says a little sadly.

"Oh...but we agreed, do you not want to do that anymore?"

"I do...but I have responsibilites to attend to first" Regina quickly replies, not looking at Emma.

"Sure but you get a break right! my mother hasn't got you working, without a break has she?"

Regina chuckles.

"Of course not. I just made a big mistake on the dress today, that im still fixing and im also feeling rather tired"

Theres a pause, as Emma watches how Regina shifts in her seat.

"Okay" she then says a little sadly. "I shall keep you company then, if you dont mind" she bites her lip and Regina finally looks back up to her and takes a deep breath. As she realizes she can't say no to those pleading eyes.

"Of course you can. You can help me with this if you wish" she says and looks back to her work.

While Emma says "Sure...you know, um, you look really nice today..I mean, you look nice every day really" and then wants to slap herself for sounding like an idiot.

Regina looks back to her, slightly surprised by the comment but also happy by it.

"Thank you" she says back softly and then says "I like your braid"

Emma touches it and smiles goofily.

"Yeah, mom did it. Said I should make more of an effort"

This made Regina frown and she leaned to take one of Emma's hands and looked at her earnestly.

"Emmah" she said softly "You are perfect the way you are. Don't ever let anyone tell you different"

Emma nodded and began to feel something well up inside of her, as she looked down at their joined hands.

"You too" The blonde then mumbles and Regina smiles widely up at her.

So beautiful, she finds herself thinking, then quickly releases the blondes hands and turns back to the machine. As if nothing just happened and carries on. Whilst her heart thumps within her chest.

* * *

Later that day.

Regina approaches her father in the libary. He is sat at the table looking through a book.

"Daddy"

"Hello sweetheart. Have you had a good day?" he asks sweetly and Regina sits opposite him.

"It has been okay" she answers with a conflicted look upon her face.

"What is wrong?" Henry then asks.

"Nothing. I...I just am confused that's all"

"What are you confused about?"

"I don't want to speak about it"

"Okay. but i am always here Regina if you want to talk about anything and I mean anything"

"Thank you daddy" she gives a weak smile then says "Snow came to see me today"

"Oh?"

"She wants Emma to concentrate on matters of the kingdom and finding a...husband" she looks down at the table sadly.

"I suppose that's what princesses are supposed to do" he says with indifference.

"I got the feeling she wants me to distance myself from Emma. To tell her to go look for a huband and concercentrate on the kingdom"

Henry frowned.

"Only you can decide what to do sweetheart and if she was any one other than the queen I would say take no notice but she is the queen"

"I know daddy...I just...I just want Emma to be happy and I know if I distanced myself she wouldnt be because we've..." she looks to her father who waits patiantly for her to continue..."Become good friends" she finshes and Henry looks to her knowingly but he also knows that on the path their on, it would most likely end up in hurt and misery.

"I think you should do as the queen wishes" he says sadly.

"You do?" Regina's eyes widen, as she looks at him.

"No matter what happens, shes going to go off and marry and take more of a role in the kingdom soon enough. I just don't want to see you hurt sweetheart" he then tells her sadly and Regina begins to feel a churning in her stomach and thinks.. it is already to late for that...


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days are spent, with Regina trying but failing to keep a distance from Emma.

Who always seemed to be close by. Like a magnetic force bringing them together.

"I thought you had dance lessons to attend?" Regina says, as she's working on Emma's dress and the blonde is wondering around the room.

"That's this afternoon" Emma answers casually.

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"Not really. Its like a refresher. Since I had to take these lessons when I was younger...I'm not very good at it" she sighs and Regina suddenly imagines, Emma stepping on some mans foot and she smirks.

"Can you dance Regina?" The Princess then asks and watches as Regina pause's and looks to her.

"No" she replies a little sadly "I have never had the chance to learn" she adds and gives a small smile.

Emma tilts her head.

"Would you like too?" she then asks curiously.

"I think so" she smiles "but that will never happen" she then adds and then resumes sewing. Not knowing, that Emma was having an idea…

* * *

Three hours later, Regina is being led to the grand hall of the castle by Emma. Who has taken the brunettes hand and is not letting go.

"What is so important, that I can't enjoy my break emmah" Regina moans.

"Your see" Emma beams, with a goofy grin and when they enter the hall moments later, there is a man standing at the table with a music box.

"Regina this is Miguel" Emma declares happily.

Regina eye's him suspiciously.

"Miguel this is Regina, who I told you about...She would like to know how to dance" Emma then says and Regina gapes at Emma.

"Hello Regina" Miguel says seriously and Regina looks to him and just stares in surprise.

The man then turns the music on, which sounds a lot like waltz music. And then, begins to show Regina how to dance to it by getting Emma in position and guiding her across the room.

A minute later, they stop and Emma goes to Regina and says "Your turn" which earns her an eyebrow raise. Which makes Emma chuckle.

However, moments later, Regina finds herself in the dance position and listening to Miguel's instruction.

* * *

Forty minutes later. Regina is actually starting to get the hang of it, to Emma's delight.

"Your a natural" Emma says happily, as she has been happily watching Regina be guided around, with a smile upon her face. Even with the tumbling and treading on feet, that happened at first.

Regina then scoffs but has a sudden blush upon her cheeks, was it the dancing or Emma, the blonde wasn't sure but she was pleased to see it.

"Shall we" Emma then says and grins. Her eyes bright and _mischievous_ and she holds her hand out, to dance with Regina.

Regina however, looks to Emma's hand and says "Shall we what?" anxiously.

"Dance" Emma chuckles.

"Oh..I don't think I'm good enough yet. I'll step on your feet" Regina says a anxiously.

"Were be fine, you trust me?" Emma softly asks, as she looks into Regina's eyes.

The brunette swallows and nods once. Taking the blondes hand and getting into position. All to aware that she is very close to Emma and its making her a little dizzy.

Meanwhile, Miguel presses play on the music box and watches them with interest and curiousity.

Half an hour later, both women head out for some fresh air. As the dancing had made them a little flushed.

"That was wonderful Emma. Your allowing me to do things, that I thought id never be able to do"

Emma beams. As she can freely admit that doing these things for Regina, makes her the happiest person in the land...

* * *

 _ **A/N Sorry this ones abit short, but I thought that was a good place to end it and your all be happy to know, that the next chapter will have a kiss that changes everything...** _


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later.

"Why are you doing this" Emma's father asks, as she sits next to Emma upon her bed.

"Doing what?"

"The horse riding"

Emma looks to her hands in her lap and sighs.

"You don't even like horses" David then says.

"There not so bad" he replies unsurely.

"Really? Because it was barely a year ago that you wouldn't even go near them" he chuckles.

"Its not my fault that horses don't like me, or the fact I fell off one when I was younger" Emma snaps.

"No its not but why the sudden change?" he persists.

"Okay. Promise you want laugh" she tells him, meeting his gaze.

"I wont"

"I just want to see Regina happy thats all" she then confesses. "She's become my best friend" she then adds, not wanting her father to see, that shes harbouring secret feelings for the brunnette seamstress.

"I see" he smiles

"You must know, she doesn't ask for any of it father. She's not like that" Emma then tells him seriously.

"I know. I have spoken to the girl you know" he smirks.

Emma then stands up.

"I better get going. I said to meet me at the stables at ten"

David stands.

"Well have a nice day and I will see you at dinner"

Emma smiles and kissed her fathers cheek.

"Wish me luck" she then says, as they both go to exit the room.

"You won't need it"

Oh I think I will...Emma thinks and hurries off to go to the stables. Where she see's Regina waiting anxiously outside in pants and a blazer, that Emma had found for her.

"Hey"

"Hello"

They smile at one another for a long moment.

"You look nice" Emma then says and swallows.

"Thank you"

"We better go inside" Emma then mumbles, as a flush begins to appear on her cheeks and walks towards the doors, opening them and going inside. Regina following.

Graham has already a horse stadaled.

"Hey Graham" Emma says, as they get closer.

"Hello Princess"

"Is he ready?" Emma then asks, whilst watching Regina start to pat the horses neck.

"Yes Princess. We shall see how much Regina has remembered shall we?" he smirks at Regina who smiles and says "Yes please" and thirty minutes later, Regina is trotting around the yard.

"Your a quick learner" Graham tells her, as he follows close by.

"Its quite simple, when You have a good teacher" she says happily and chuckles.

Graham then turns to Emma and shouts "I THINK, REGINA WILL NEARLY BE AS GOOD AS ME SOME DAY PRINCESS"

"YEAH, SHES PRETTY COOL HUH!" Emma shouts back and Regina beams at the compliments, especially Emma's.

* * *

A while later, Emma leads Regina out into one of the fields. She grips the Rhaines tightly and prays to the gods that the horse doesnt rear up.

Regina meanwhile, looks around the field as she sits upon the horse.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks.

"Your see" Emma smirks and minutes later, they are at a tall birch tree and theres a basket and red blanket next to it.

Regina then gets off the horse and Emma leads it, to the loose bark on the tree and ties the rhaines around it.

When she turns around, she suddenly feels more relaxed. Mainly because she doesnt have to be too close to the horse anymore and she steps over to the basket and grabs the blanket and spreads it open, upon the grass.

Regina meanwhile, just stands on the spot watching Emma curiously.

"Come sit down" Emma then says softly with a smirk and digs into the basket.

"What are we doing?" Regina asks.

"Were having lunch" Emma says sarcastically and grins, before pulling out two cups.

Regina sits.

"You did this?" she gestures to the basket

"With a little help" Emma smiles, while Regina just stares.

"Here have this" Emma then says, handing Regina a cup and then pouring some fresh oj into it.

"Thank you" Regina replies and puts the cup to her mouth and watches Emma curiously.

"So, do you think your be able to ride well soon?" Emma then asks.

"I hope so. If I am aloud to continue"

Emma smirks.

"Of course you are. I want you to be happy here" Emma says softly.

Regina swallows her drink and then tilts her head whilst looking at Emma.

"I am Emmah. You don't have to impress me" she then says and Emma beams.

"It is nice out here" Regina then says, as she looks outwards.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it" Emma replies, never looking away from Regina and Regina then looks back to her.

"Thank you for everything" she then says meaningfully, making Emma smile.

"You don't have to thank me" she puts her hand in the basket and pulls out a red apple "Would you like an apple?" she asks happily.

"Yes please" Regina answers and reaches over, taking the apple and then bites into it. Whilst Emma goes back to the basket.

"I also got you this" Emma says, pulling out a book.

"Oh?"

"Its a gift. As I know you like sketching your work, so I thought you would appreciate this" she streaches her arm to hand the book to Regina puts her apple down and wipes her hands on her trousers before taking the book.

"I...I don't know what to say" she says, as she runs her hand over the black and gold cover.

"You don't have to say anything" Emma replies softly and watches, as Regina opens the book. Revealing a front page, which has small writing written at the top of the page which reads..

 _To/ Regina_

 _I hope you enjoy skeching in this book as you have with your other one_

 _sincerly yours_

 _Emma x_

Regina smiles widely.

"I am sure I will princess...Thank-you" she then says softly and is a little confused, as to why Emma is being this kind to her. Surely it was more than she deserved and surely, it couldnt be for more than friendship could it?

* * *

A while later, Emma helps Regina up from the blanket and Regina, bumps into Emma accidentally.

"Sorry..." They both say at the same time and end up looking deeply into eachothers eyes. Whilst also feeling a little short of breath at the close proxsimity, as neither moved away nor let go of their hands.

A long moment later, Regina unconsiously finds her eyes drifting to Emma's soft lips.

Emma then, with out thinking it through, leans her head slightly forward and kisses Regina on the mouth softly, in a chaste kiss. That she thinks is wonderful, even in its briefness.

Regina's eyes widen at the contact but Emma pulls away too soon, after becoming aware of what she has just done and she blushes and quickly turns to pick up the basket and blanket. While Regina stands frozen on the spot, still trying to process exactly what just happened.

"We should get back" Emma then says shakily. She doesnt know what came over her, or rather she did but she can't believe she acted upon it and now, Regina must think shes a terrible person.

Regina then opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out and instead, she goes to the horse and unties it from the bark.

They then walk back in silence. In their own thoughts of what had occured and once at the stables, Graham takes the horse and asks "How was your afternoon?"

"Good" Emma replies quickly and keeps her gaze on him. As she dare not look at Regina right now in fear. While Regina says nothing.

Graham then looks between the pair and is a little confused, as there seems to be some tension in the air and both girls have not looked at eachother.

"Okay. Well I'll see you later Princess" he then says and takes the horse away. Leaving Emma and Regina standing there awkwardly.

Emma swallows and thinks, I should apologize. At least then we can hopefully go back to normal again. So, she turns to Regina who is looking to the ground and biting her lip.

"I..I'm sorry about what...happened back there...I...got carried away" she says shakily and Regina looks up at her with widdening eyes. She hadnt expected Emma to mention it.

"Nothing happened" she replies quickly and crosses her arms. She can't read to much into it she thinks, she cant get carried away and even if Emma felt something, It would be impossible. As Emma was a Princess and she...she was just the seamtress, she thought sadly.

"Oh" Emma mutters and frowns. Her heart breaking a little.

Theres a pause.

"I said I would meet daddy this afternoon. I better go find him" Regina then says and pulls at her blazer anxiously.

"Sure..I mean, yeah I should go and do some royal duties" she chuckles nervously.

Regina nods once and begins to walk out of the stables. While Emma follows closely behind and once they reach the point of going seperate ways, Regina turns to Emma and says "Thankyou for today, It was wonderful" before giving a smile and walking away.

Leaving Emma, watching after her with hope of maybe something more..

* * *

 _ **A/N Theres going to be another kiss next chapter and they will definatly need to talk about it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The days that follow are awkward ones, as Regina and Emma don't exactly know how to act around eachother anymore.

"Daddy it has become so awkward" Regina tells her father, as they sit on the bench in the gardens alone.

"I still can't believe she was the one to make the first move" Henry says with a chuckle.

Regina sighs.

"I think, it was a spare of the moment thing, I dont believe she knew what she was doing" Regina says seriously, whilst looking to her father with a sadened look upon her face.

Henry gives her a knowingly look.

"You dont just kiss someone on the lips for the sake of it sweetheart. She clearly wanted to"

Regina gapes, she cant believe her father is being so calm about this.

"You think so?" she asks shakily.

"Why do you not believe so?" he asks curiously.

"I just...She couldn't. She's the princess daddy I am no one"

"Your her best friend" he points out.

"She deserves someone better. Her parents will want her to marry a prince"

Henry frowns. He wants Regina to be happy and he had got his hopes up after hearing about Emma kissing his daughter but she knew, deep down it was nearly impossible for them to be together. Mainly because of Emma's parents.

"You are doing the right thing" he then says regretfully.

"Its hard...It gets harder everytime I see her daddy" Regina then says shakily and she grips her hands together.

"Everything will work out" he says with hope. "Just focus on being her best friend for now"

Regina sighs.

"I will" she then mutters and they look outwards, wondering what the next days would bring.

* * *

The following day, Emma enters the sewing room with hopes, that Regina would have loosened up and she was surprised to see Regina standing there looking at her with a smile.

"Hey"

"Hello Emmah" Regina keeps smiling.

"Are you okay?" Emma then asks and bites her lip. Wondering whats got Regina in a seemingly good mood.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good..um, what are you so happy about?" Emma asks.

"Nothing " She looks away and grabs the book Emma had given her off the table.

"Look" she says stepping towards Emma and giving her the book. "Look inside" she smiles and Emma opens the book to find a skecth of a dress.

"You've used it" Emma blurts and Regina chuckles.

"Of course I have. Its such a beautiful gift and I hope to draw many beautiful pieces"

"I'm sure you will" Emma replies sincerly and traces her finger over the drawing.

"I spend most of last night drawing that" Regina confesses.

"Couldn't you sleep?" Emma asks, looking up at her.

"Yes and no"

"I've been having some restless nights lately aswel" Emma confesses. Then wishes she never said it.

"Oh?"

"Just things on my mind, you know" she tries to dismiss it.

Regina nods.

It is then that the door opens, revealing Emma's father.

"Your mother wants to see you" he tells Emma, who frowns slightly.

"Okay" she replies and hands the book back to Regina. "I'll see you later" she tells her and Regina nods, as she watches Emma walk away and out the door and once they have gone she lets out deep breath and wonders what Emma's mother wants with her.

An hour later, Emma comes rushing into the sewing room in tears.

"Emmah?" Regina says in surprise and is even more surprised when the blonde goes to her and embraces her in a tight hug.

"Emmah...what..whats wrong?" Regina asks and she puts her arms around Emma.

"Mom..she...she wants me to marry this man from the north"

Regina's heart stops and breaks all at once and she unconciously grips Emma tighter.

"I..I dont want to meet him" Emma sniffles. Whilst holding Regina for dear life.

"You don't have to do anything you dont want to Emmah. She cant make you"

"I..I know but she wants me to meet him in two weeks, to get to know eachother and then.." she pauses and starts to sob again.

Regina brings her hand up to stroke Emmas blonde hair.

"Its okay. Everything will be okay" she tells Emma, who sniffles.

"How will it be okay, when Im not interested in meeting this man" she snaps.

"You may like him" Regina says weakly.

"Not to marry Regina. I can't..I won;t" she says with force.

"Then don't" Regina says more firmly.

Emma then leans back and looks at Regina's face, looking for something. Something that tells her Regina cares more than she should.

"Its your life, you have a say in who you want to marry" Regina then says and smiles, whilst not letting go of Emma.

Emma looks to Regina's lips "What..What if..." she mutters then leans in, capturing Regina's lips in not just a chaste kiss like the first time but in a more passionate, meaningful one and Regina can't help but moan into Emma's mouth.

Emma takes this as a positve sign and deepens the kiss even further, whilst pressing herself against Regina as close at possible.

Regina kisses back just as eagerly, leaving no doubt in Emma's mind that this is one sided and a long moment later, Regina is feeling breathless and pulls back, with a racing heart. Whilst also thinking, I can't be just her friend and she stares into Emma's eyes in wonderment.

While Emma stares back adoringly, while filled with warmth and happiness that Regina does indeed feel the same...

* * *

 _ **A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I wanted to get something uploaded for you to read.**_

 _ **The next chapter is going to be a progessive one for their relationship. Yay. lol.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

"What does this mean?" Emma asks unsurely, whilst looking at Regina's darkening eyes.

Regina blinks, suddenly being pulled out of her trance.

"What do you mean?" she asks a little confused.

"I don't know if you have noticed but this is the second time that we have kissed" Emma smirks but her insides are doing the flips at the thought of it.

Regina shakes her head and swallows thickly. Feeling quite overcome.

"It was you that kissed me Princess" she shakily says and Emma's smirk falls. Surely she had read this right this time. Regina kissed her back after all.

"Yeah but you kissed me back Regina" she says, looking a little worried.

"Yes..I did didnt I" Regina mutters and frowns, turning away from Emma and bringing her hand to her lips. She remembered her fathers words 'just be her best friend for now' but that wasn't helping right now and all she wanted was to give in. Have what she wanted.

"Regina?" Emma squeaks and Regina looks around and see's the uncertainty, hurt even in those eyes and she crumbles.

"I wanted too kiss you" she confesses and the look she gets in return is worth everything and she steps forward and boldly places a hand upon the blondes cheek and says "I shouldn't, but I do"

Emma beams.

"Really?"

"Yes really" she smiles and looks to soft pink lips.

"You like me too?" Emma asks to be sure.

"Yes Emma, I like you very much" she smiles widely but both are interepted by the door opening and they jump back. Looking flustered.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to be here princess" Henry says happily and then notes that both girls are suddenly flushed in the face and they look gulity of something.

"I..I'm just hanging out with Regina" Emma says a little highly and Henry nods. "I shall leave you two alone for a while, as I should go see my parents now" Emma then says, licking her lips and walking to the door.

Then turning back and looking at Regina "I shall speak with you later" she tells her and Regina nods.

"Okay" Regina then says breathlessly and Emma opens the door then closes it, before leaning against it with a beaming smile and touching her lips. Whilst thinking "This is the best day ever"

* * *

Later that evening, Regina is in the libary when Emma sneaks in.

"Emma?" Regina beams and stands up from the table.

"Hey" Emma says bashfully and walks towards Regina. "My parents think I'm going sleep" she then says and Regina smirks.

"You shouldn't lie Emma" Regina says softly and Emma shrugs.

"Its a little lie and it won't hurt anyone. I just...I just had to see you before I go to bed" she says softly and with meaning and it makes Regina smile and they stand face to face, a little awkwardly.

Regina then opens her arms for Emma to embrace her, because she feels thats what Emma wants and she does too.

The princess takes the gesture willingly and pulls Regina against herself. It causes a little gasp from the brunette by the force of it but she then smiles and brings her hand up to run though blonde locks.

"How was your afternoon with your parents?" Regina asks.

"Fine. Not as good as this though" Emma smiles but Regina can't see it.

"Mmm" Regina replies and enjoys the closeness and warmth of the blonde princess against her.

"Have you found a new book to read?" Emma then asks, pulling back to look at Regina's face.

"Not yet. There are too many" she answers, whilst looking between Emma's eyes and mouth.

Emma nods slightly but is taken by surprise, by Regina capturing her lips and they kiss passionately for a long moment, before Regina pulls back and says "We shouldn't do that here, someone could walk in"

"There is no place, we can do this without the possiblily of being seen Regina" she huffs.

"That is true" she sighs.

"I just still can't believe you like me too" Emma blurts, she had meant to keep that thought in her head but it just pops out of her mouth, without much thought.

Regina gives her a soft look and twirls the end of a loose strand of Emma's hair in her fingers.

"Me too, as you could have anyone you please Emmah. I'm nothing special" she steps back but Emma pulls her back against her. Surprsing the brunnette.

"I don't want anyone Regina. I want you. I have for a while now and you are special to me" Emma tells her seriously and Regina smiles widely, her heart swelling.

"Your so beautiful Emmah" Regina coo's and Emma shakes her head.

"Me?" she starts to blush. "I...no, your the one that is beautiful Regina. Havent you seen how the guards here, look at you?" I even heard one, saying that they'd like to have a night with you"

Regina gapes.

"However, I shall not allow that. As I shall have you everyday" Emma says with a smirk and Regina laughs.

"My, my princess. I never knew you had a possessive side" she teases and Emma grins goofily. Before they then share more kisses and then sitting down together at the table.

* * *

The following two weeks, then pass quickly with both girls in the happiest state they have ever been in but the man from the north arrives, causing Emma to spend time with him and not with Regina.

"I take it you are aware this could lead to marriage?" the dark, 5 foot 7 man asks, as the walk through the garden. He is one of the wealthiest men in the lands and well known and respected within the kingdom.

"Im sorry this is a wasted trip. I do not indeed to marry" she tells him seriously and then adding, I intend to marry Regina, in her head.

"Oh? Your mother led me to believe you were keen to find a suitable husband" he looks confused.

"Im sorry for your wasted journey. I can only offer friendship" She tells him firmly.

"Am I not handsome enough for you?" he says, offended.

"Oh no, its not that. I just don't intend to marry right now or anytime soon"

"You are a strange one princess" he then mumbles "A princess dreams of getting married to her prince and having childern" he then says.

"Not all princesses" Emma tells him seriously and chuckles at the thought of her marrying some prince.

There's then a pause.

"I guess this is all your parents doing then?"

"Yes, im afriad so. You seem like a nice man though. I hope you find someone who you fall in love with" Emma says softly and it makes him smile at her.

They then talk some more, before Emma hurries off to find Regina. Who is in her chamber.

"It was fine" she says, as soon as the door opens and Regina sighs and moves aside, so Emma can enter.

"I told him, I wasn't going to marry him" Emma then says, wanting Regina to know that she wasn't going to do, what her mother wanted.

"Good" Regina replies with relief. She had been worrying all afternoon about what the man might do.

"I don't think my mom will be pleased though" Emma huffs.

"I suppose not"

"Oh Regina..why can't things be simple. Why do I have to be a princess" Emma moans and slumps down on Regina's bed and Regina goes to sit next to her. Taking her hand in hers.

"Its just the way things are sweetheart"

Emma looks up and beams.

"You called me sweetheart" she says with a goofily grin and Regina blinks.

"Do you not want me to call you that?" she asks

"Yeah i do, its nice..." she starts to blush and Regina smirks.

"I like it when you do that" Regina then mutters and uses her free hand to cup Emma's cheek, before connecting their lips together in a soft sweet kiss.

"Hmm, that was nice" Emma says lowly and Regina smirks.

"I can give you more" She then says in a husky voice, causing Emma's insides to flop and her heart to race.

"Please..." Emma asks, a little shakily and Regina captures her lips again, deeping it with every moment that passes and it causes Emma to moan.

This doesnt help either of them to calm down, as their arousal is starting to soar and Emma grips her legs together.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma mutters, when Regina pulls back slightly.

"Anything" Regina breaths.

"Is it normal, to feel a tingling feeling below.." she gestures to inbetween her legs and Regina chuckles lightly and leans back.

"Have you never felt that before?" she then asks curiously. Whilst feeling over the moon that she can make Emma feel like this.

Emma shakes her head no and looks a little bashful about it.

"Well, its perfectly normal in this situation"

"Oh, good" Emma chuckles nervously.

"We will take it as slow as you wish princess" Regina reasures her.

Emma nods and asks "Have you done this before?"

Regina frowns.

"There was someone once" she replies lowly and looks away sadly.

"Im sorry to bring up bad memories" Emma says, bringing her hand up to touch Regina's face.

Regina looks back at her.

"It was a long time ago now and I am happier now" Regina reasures. Which warms Emma's heart.

"Okay" Emma replies softly in understanding and caresses Regina's cheek...

* * *

A/N Hope you liked the fluff and I do not know weather to put smut into this story or not, not that im not any good at writing it lol.

Next chapter spolier...Someone catches Regina and Emma in a compremising position.


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning, Regina is greeted by Queen Snow in the sewing room.

"Good Morning your majesty" Regina greets and Snow smiles at her.

"Hello Regina. How are you finding life here at the castle now?" she steps forward and looks around. Surveying the room.

"Fine. I mean its better than fine" she smiles tightly, remembering the conversation about Emma they had a while ago.

"Good. I am actually hear to tell you that I need a dress taken in at the waist and I have the measurements on this piece of paper for you" she hands over the parchment.

"Yes of course" Regina replies and takes the parchment.

"You shall have three days to make to adjustments and a maid shall bring you the dress this afternoon"

This causes Regina to raise an eyebrow. As Emma had not mentioned an upcoming event, that is so soon.

Snow then pauses and picks up a piece of patchwork that is laid upon a table and she inspects it, while asking "I was wondering Regina. Has Emma mentioned anything to you about the recent visitor we have had to the castle?" She then says, trying to sound casual but she comes across as nosey.

Regina swallows.

"Well...Not exactly"

Snow now looks up at her curiously.

"I mean, she said the man was nice" Regina adds, feeling uncomfortable.

"Surely she told you more than that?, as you both seem to be best friends nowadays" she says a little forcefully. It makes Regina wonder if Snow resents this.

"She may of said that she told him they could be friends" Regina then says and takes a breath. Hoping Snow can't see right through her and see, that she and her daughter are more than friends.

Snow frowns.

"Yes, that is what she had told me aswel" Snow replies, more to herself than to Regina and she puts the patchwork down and walks to the door.

"I shall visit you again in two days time to see your progress"

"Yes your majesty"

Snow then gives a nod and small smile and then leaves, while Regina sighs and mutters "She's never going to allow me to be with Emma" sadly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Emma comes strolling into the sewing room and smiles upon seeing Regina concentrating, on a dress that looked like her mothers.

"What you doing?" Emma says casually and grins. While Regina looks up and smiles at Emma, before saying "I have to take the waist in a little for your mother, as there is an event coming up"

"What event?" Emma asks, tilting her head, watching Regina.

"You do not know?" Regina replies surprised.

"No, she has not mentioned no event. just an important meeting that her and dad have to go too"

"That must be it then" Regina replies and then finds herself being pulled away from her work and is being held in Emma's strong arms.

She can't help but chuckle. Until Emma kisses her neck and she gasps.

"I like it when you do that" Emma says softly and Regina starts to blush.

"I forget you are quite strong princess" Regina then teases, as she feels Emma's strong hold.

"I am" Emma mutters lowly and then leans up to kiss Regina's full lips.

"Mmm" Regina hums and forty seconds later, Regina has to pull back and says "As much as I want to do that all day. I have little time to do this dress"

Emma pouts and doesn't let go of Regina.

"Do you want me to lose my job Emmah?" Regina then asks softly, as she reaches out runs her hand throw blonde locks, as she searches Emma's eyes.

"Of course not, thats the last thing I want to do. As I'd never see you" she frowns at the thought and realeases Regina from her hold.

"Then later, I shall meet you in the libary" Regina says and smirks. Before giving a chaste kiss and moving away to continue her work. While Emma's frown turns into a smile.

* * *

In the libary that evening, Regina is chasing Emma around the table. As the blonde had taken the book she was reading away from her.

"I'm gonna get you, if its the last thing I do Emmah" Regina grins wickedly.

"But I'm already yours" Emma says back with a wide smile and Regina can't help but beam at the meaning.

"Come here now" Regina then says seriously, as she stops and puts her hands on her hips. While watching Emma on the otherside of the table.

"Reg-gina" Emma then moans and Regina laughs. Causing all sorts of flutters within the blonde princess she loves Regina's laugh.

"Give me a good reason too and I will" Emma then teases.

"Fine" she takes a breath "Because I want to continue reading that book" she gestures to Emma's hands.

"How can I refuse, when you put it like that" Emma then says sarcastically but chuckles but Regina huffs. Making Emma cave in and she steps towards and hands the book back to Regina.

"Sorry" she mutters and Regina smirks.

"How sorry?" Regina asks.

"Really sorry" Emma pleads with puppy eyes, even though she wants to laugh.

"Hmm" Regina narrows her eyes and then, that wicked smile appears on her face at an idea that has just poped into her head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma asks curiously and Regina puts the book down upon the table and says "Do you really want to know..." in a deep husky voice, which makes Emma swallow.

"Um..yeah" she says low and Regina smirks stepping forward and pulling Emma over to the nearest wall and pressing her against it and passionatly kisses the blonde. Who had gasped, when Regina pulled her and then realizing what was going on had started kissing back, just as passionatly.

Regina then presses their bodies together and Emma feels her heart begin to pound harder and she runs wraps herself around the brunnette and all she can think is I love you...

* * *

The libary door then opens, after a long moment and Regina jumps back upon hearing a "Oh my.."

Both women are wide eyed and breathing heavily, as they look at Henry. Who doesn't know what to say or do, even though he had suspected that his daughter and Emma were now more than friends.

"Father.." Regina says shakily.

"Sorry for interupting..I'm just..going to go to my room for abit" he then says and walks out of the door and closes it. Leaving Regina and Emma still looking at the door.

Emma then looks to Regina and says "Regina.."

Regina looks to her.

"Its okay Emma. He knows how I feel about you. I just hadn't told him yet, that we had acted upon our feelings"

"Really?" she says in surprise, as she tries to get the thought of Regina's body pressed against her own out of her mind.

"Yes. I should have told him days ago but I think, I just wanted it to between us for a while. Before anyone starts to judge us"

Emma smiles.

"I should go to speak with him" Regina then says and grips her hands together but Emma untangles them and kisses the back of Regina's hand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asks softly.

Regina's heart swells and Emmas action and words.

"I think It best I talk to him alone but thankyou, I appreciate the offer"

Emma nods slightly and looks in brown eyes.

"Do you think you will be long?" she asks softly.

"No. Not long" Regina replies, as she stares back at Emma.

Theres a pause.

"Okay...I shall wait here for you to return" Emma then says and realeases Regina;s hand.

"Okay" Regina replies with a smile and soft eyes, before walking to the door and looking back briefly with a full heart. Before, then going to find her father, to explain everything...

* * *

A/N Hope you liked the fluff and things end up going further next chapter, as well as some not so good news...


	17. Chapter 17

"My parents have gone" Emma says eagerly, as Regina opens her chamber door.

"When shall they be back?" Regina asks and is curious as to why Emma looks so happy about it.

"Late afternoon"

"Oh"

They both share an adoring look, until Emma grabs Regina's hand and says "Come..I have something planned"

"Oh and what is that?" Regina replies with a smile, as she is lead forward.

"Come and see" Emma grins and Regina shuts her chamber door, then lets herself be lead to the stables where Emma says "I thought you may like to go out, I have brought breakfast"

Regina smiles widely and says "Of course you brought breakfast"

Emma chuckles.

"Good morning ladies" Graham says, as he comes to stand opposite both.

"Hey" Emma greets.

"I have saddled your horse and I presume your heading out into the field today?" he asks. Looking between the pair.

"You would be right" Emma beams "We are going to have breakfast too" she holds up the small basket.

"I noticed princess"

He then turns and goes to bring the horse out and Regina takes the raines and begins to walk out. Leaving Emma briefly with Graham, watching her.

"I take it your parents know nothing of this" Graham asks, now looking to her.

Emma goes wide eyed briefly.

"Um, well..." she can't look at him.

"I will take that as a yes"

"Please don't tell them. My mothers already on at me about spending to much time with Regina" Emma confesses sadly.

Graham nods.

"Of course. I've known you for a long time princess and I have never seen you more happy than you are right now. I don't want to ruin that"

Emma smiles at him.

"Are we going or what Princess?" Regina then calls out, not liking the way Graham is looking at Emma.

"YEAH" Emma shouts back and makes her way over to Regina and then they go out into the field. Where they settle under the tree as before and eat their breakfast whilst talking about everything and nothing and sharing sweet kisses.

* * *

When they return to the castle, they go to Emma's chambers.

"Your bed is so comfortable" Regina says, as she lays on her back on Emma's bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I wish you could stay here with me everynight" Emma then says with a sad smile, as she gets on the bed next to Regina.

Regina smiles at the thought.

"Do you think my parents would eventually accept us, if we tell them?" Emma then says, biting her lip.

Regina's smile falls and is replaced by a frown.

"I do not know but I get the feeling your mother resents us even being friends"

Emma leans up and looks seriously at Regina.

"Why do you think that?"

"The way she speaks to me about you"

"What has she said?"

"Oh nothing...just that you should be concentrating on other important things"

"Oh like finding a husband" Emma spits and crosses her arms.

Regina leans up and undo's Emma's arms and takes her hands in hers.

"Emma..maybe you should find a husband..." she says sadly.

"WHAT" Emma snaps and pulls her hands back and looks at Regina in disbelief.

"Your parents will never allow us..." Regina explains.

"I don't care Regina. Can't I choose who I want to be with?" she snaps.

"Of course"

"I choose you Regina"

Regina smiles.

"And I choose you Emmah" she replies softly.

"Then theres nothing they can do or say, as I do not want no one else" Emma says defiantly and it melts Regina's heart.

"I love you" Emma then says with feeling and it makes Regina's heart stop and she stares at Emma. Who looks down and reaches for Regina;s hand.

"You don't have to say it back" Emma then mumbles and it makes Regina's heart start again and the words are out of her mouth before she can think about it "And I love you"

Which makes Emma's head shoot back up, her eyes widening as a goofy grin appears upon her face.

"Really?" she asks and it makes Regina smile widely.

"Yes really"

"Oh my god Regina" Emma beams and lunges forward and peppers Regina with sweet kisses and the brunette cant help but laugh and a long moment later, Emma is laid on top of Regina looking into her eyes.

Their gazes hold for a long moment, until Emma says "Take me to bed" in a slightly shaky voice, which makes Regina gasp.

"Are you sure?" Regina asks softly.

"Yeah..I've never been more sure about anything in my life" she smiles and Regina beams and begins to kiss Emma deeply. Wanting nothing more than to do this and Emma and show her how much she loves her.

* * *

Sometime later, Regina is holding Emma in her arms and the blonde has her head on Regina's chest.

"That..that was amazing" Emma mumbles in awe.

"I know.." Regina says back hoarsly and smiles, as she rememebers tasting Emma's sweetness and my was she sweet.

"We have..we have to do that again soon" Emma says in awe, which makes Regina's smile widen.

A moment later she says "Definatly..Although I think maybe you should try being a little quietier as I don't want that guard knocking on the door again" she chuckles.

"I couldn't help it Regina and I'm glad I locked that door when we came into the room" she grins.

"Hmm" Regina beams. Pleased with herself and a long moment later, Emma says "I never knew it could be..like that.."

"Like what my love?" Regina asks.

"Magical"

Regina lifts an eyebrow and thinks it was definatly magical alright and before she can reply Emma says "I wish we could stay here like this for the rest of the day"

Regina frowns.

"Maybe someday soon" Emma then adds and Regina hopes so. She hopes for the possibility of a happy ending.

* * *

An hour later, Emma's parents return and Snow finds Emma and Regina in Emma's chamber but luckily they are dressed again and just sitting upon the remade bed.

"Emma.." a voice says and the door opens.

Emma and Regina look wide eyed to the door and break hand contact.

"Oh.." Snow says upon seeing Regina sat there.

"Hello your majesty" Regina greets, trying to get on the Queens better side.

"Hello Regina. What are you two up to?" she asks, looking between the pair.

"Nothing mom" Emma replies and stands up. Walking to her dresser. "Just talking"

Snow tilts her head and watches Emma. Who seems to have a glow about her.

"I am surprised you two have so much to talk about" she remarks and Emma looks to her with a frown. catching her mothers snide remark and she wonders why her mom can't just accept that Regina is a big part of her life.

"Anyway" Snow then says "Our meeting went rather well and I'm pleased to announce that you shall be meeting a rather dashing gentleman in a few days time and I just know you will fall for him and your engagment will be within a month.

Emma and Regina gape at her.

"You are so well matched sweetheart"

"Mom" Emma then warns.

"What is it?"

"I will not marry him"

"You havent even met him yet"

"I know..but..I can't.." she shakes her head and can't believe her mom still persists with bringing men here to try and pair her off with.

"What do you mean?" Snow asks, looking confused.

Emma now looks to Regina, who is wide eyed and can see that Emma wants to tell her mother about them but she pleads through her eyes for Emma not to tell her. As she knows they will be separated from eachother forever and most likely, she will be banished and that would hurt more.

"I..I just don't want to be forced into anything" she replies sadly and looks back to her mom.

"Oh sweetheart of course not and if you don't like this man, then that will be okay just give it a chance yes?"

Emma nods and Snow looks to Regina and says "I think you father is looking for you"

"Oh, okay..thankyou your majesty" she stands and looks to Emma "I shall go and find him..Ill see you later"

Emma nods and watches Regina leave and her mother following behind. Whilst thinking, What am I going to do...

* * *

A/N Its going to be taken out of Emma's hands next chapter, as Snow see's Regina and Emma in a sweet intimate moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that evening. Emma caught up with Regina in the sewing room.

"Hey" Emma beams, as she goes to close the door but in her eagerness she has left it ajar, so theres a slight gap between the door and frame.

"Hello my love" Regina replies, with a wide smile. As she turns around and stands up from her seat to be greeted by Emma with a kiss.

"What are you doing in here this late? I looked in the libary and you wasn't there" Emma then says happily.

"I've been skeching in my book...as I had an idea and it kind of stuck in my head, I kind of lose sense of time when I get like that and have to draw it out" she turns and picks the book up and shows it to Emma.

"Oh..this...this looks like a wedding dress" Emma stutters, as she stares at the drawing.

"Its not finished yet" Regina says and bites her lip.

"Its pretty"

"Thank you" Regina smiles "It would look so much better in real life" she adds happily.

"Definatly" Emma smiles and hands the book back to Regina. Not knowing that her mother has come to the door and she has paused to listen to her daughters conversation.

"May I ask why you are drawing wedding dresses?" she smirks and doesn't see that her mother has raised her eyebrows at this imformation.

"Well...I have only ever made two before and it was my favourite time of my job. I then found that I love skeching those kinds of dresses"

"Your a romantic" Emma then says easily and Regina laughs and puts the book down and sits back down.

"Whats so funny about that?" Emma asks, watching her.

"Oh nothing. I just never imagined I could truly be that way..until you" she looks bashfully back at Emma, who smiles goofily at her and then goes all bashful herself, when Regina takes the blondes hand and kisses the back of it.

"I was thinking...um, maybe we should tell my parents soon..about us. I want nothing more than to be able to be like this anywhere" Emma then says and bites her lip.

Regina looks down with a slight frown.

"I don't think that is wise just now Emmah" she looks back up "Your mother does not seem to be that fond of me at the moment. We need to work on that"

Emma sighs.

"I just..I just want to be able to kiss you when I want and show you off to everyone" Emma huffs and this makes Regina chuckle.

While both are unknowing, that on the other side of the door is Snow. Who is frozen to the spot, wide eyed and unbelieving at what she's just heard and its not until she hears Regina say "I think I shall finish this another day. Shall we go to the libary?" and the door opening a long moment later. That her eyes go wide and shes still rooted to the spot, staring at Emma who is now staring right back at her back.

"M-mom..." Emma says in surprise.

"Is..is it true?" her mother mananges to say shakily.

"Is..Is what true?" Emma grips the door handle tightly.

"What..what I just heard..."

Emma now realising that her mother has heard hers and Regina's conversation. Goes wide eyed and its all the confirmation her mother needs and she says "How long?"

"Not long..." Emma partly lies and Snow shakes her head disbelievingly and says "I want you to go to your room. I don't want you to leave there for the rest of the night"

"But mom..let me explain" Emma pleads.

"No buts were talk about this later" she snaps.

"I'm too old to be sent to my room" Emma then says seriously and Snow stares at her for a moment. Before saying "Well if you are not going to then.." she steps past Emma and looks to Regina "As your employer, I regret to inform you that I shall have to.."

Emma then suddenly interupts, knowing where this is going and says "Dont' mom.." Emma pleads "I'll go to my room just dont send Regina away"

Snow looks between the pair and then says "I think you both should return to your own chambers and not speak to one another for the forseeable future. I need to speak with your father" she looks to Emma, who is frowning and holding her arms around herself.

"What you waiting for?" Snow then says, as she see's Regina and Emma looking at eachother sadly and unsurely.

Emma then turns ands walks out of the room with Regina quickly following. While Snow walks behind, making sure Emma goes to her chamber. Before going to her own.

* * *

"David...David wake up" Snow says quickly, as she enters their chamber and see's him laying on the bed.

"I was only resting my eyes..its been a long day" he responds.

Snow then paces back and forth in front of the bed, shaking her head and mumbling to herself.

David then sits up and frowns at his wifes state.

"What is wrong?" he asks.

"Its..I can't even begin to explain.."

he waits.

"I didn't even know that she...she was interested in.." she shakes her head and still and paces.

"Interested in what sweetheart? are who are you talking about?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT EMMA" she shouts and then takes a deep breath.

David seeing his wifes agitated state is not ending anytime soon, stands up and walks over to his wife, stopping her pacing.

"Tell me what has happened?" he asks softly.

"I can;t find the words right now.." she says shakily.

"It can't be that bad Snow" David says confused.

"It is David" she swallows and stares at him. "Emma and Regina are..."

"Are what?"

"Are..More than friends"

David imediatly goes wide eyed and doesn't know what to say but Snow continues for him.

"I can't believe it David..but I heard it with my own ears and Emma has all but confirmed it" she looks down, bring her hand to cover her mouth briefly.

"Are you sure?" David then asks.

"I am certain...What are we going to do? we can't allow this to carry on" she says a little softer, sadly even.

"Regina is a very pleasant woman Snow, she could have choosen worse"

"The seamstress though David? The damn seamstress!" Snow snaps, begining to get worked up again.

"Please..we can sort all this out one way or another tomorrow" David pleads.

"Yes. Regina will have to go" Snow says rather seriously and David frowns. As all he wants is his daughters happiness and if Regina happens to be that, he would accept it but obviously Snow wasn't going too.

"That is rather harsh sweetheart" he says softly and pulls her into an embrace.

"How else do we deal with the situation? she has took advantage of our daughter" she begins to get teary.

"What if they love eachother?" David then asks her, which makes Snow momentarily speechless. Before she pulls back and says "Surely not...and she cannot marry the seamstress. What would the kingdom think? She is meant to marry noble gentleman or better and have childern"

David sighs.

"Do you want me to talk to her in the morning?" he then asks.

Theres a pause, as Snow thinks about this.

"Okay..and I will talk to Regina"

"What will you say?" he asks curiously.

"I will tell her plan and simply that her contract here is terminated on immortal grounds"

"That is rather harsh sweetheart"

"What would you have me do David? we have to think of the kingdom and her responsiblity as the next queen" she snaps.

"She does not require a man to do that sweetheart" David points out.

"No..but the seamstress?" she looks at him in disbelief "I cant believe this is even happening. Let alone how long this has been going on.. "

David then frowns at his wife. He hopes she will have calmed down some by morning...otherwise he can't begin to imagine what it would mean, for Emma and Snows relationship...

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed this one and thanks again for the follows/faves and reviews :)


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning David woke up to find Snow at her dresser, brushing her hair.

"Morning...did you manage to get any sleep?" he asks grogily.

"A few hours"

David then sits up and looks at his wife through the dresser mirror.

"Have you come to a decision about Regina?" he then asks and this makes her sigh, as she puts the bush down upon the dresser.

"I have and I am not a cruel person...So, we will see how it goes without Regina and Emma spending any time together"

"You mean keeping them apart?" David asks.

"Yes"

"How do you plan that will work?"

"I propose, that a guard shall accomany Emma at all times"

"Honey.." David warns.

"I know, she may not like it David"

"She'll hate it" he replies a little harshly.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Snow asks, turning to look at him.

"You won't like what I think" he replies.

"Say it anyway" she asks.

"I think we should allow them to spend time together"

Snow sighs.

"That will not help" she then says sadly.

"Emma obviously must like Regina very much sweetheart. Do you want her to hate you?"

"She won't hate me" Snow defends and David shakes his head.

"If you stop her from seeing Regina she will. You know she can be stubborn"

"She will get over it"

"I'm not so sure she will"

"Well, I think my option is the only option for now" she then says a little firmer and David sighs. Before getting up and getting ready for breakfast.

* * *

At the breakfast table. Emma stares into her bowl, wondering when her parents will bring up Regina.

Snow meanwhile unfolds her napkin to wipe her mouth and then looks to David, doing a head motion towards Emma.

David immediatly gets that Snow wants him to say something to Emma and he clears his throat.

"Emma..." he then says, causing her to look up at him with wide eyes. "Your mother has told me about..Regina and you.."

"Dad.." Emma begins but is interepted "I know your properly thinking the worst" Emma swallows thickly praying her parents wont send Regina away.

"But it doesnt have to be that way does it Snow?" he looks to her and she nods slightly.

"Oh?" Emma asks with hope.

"Your mother has suggested that Regina may keep her job here but you two shall no longer speak or converse with eachother"

"but..." Emma begins and his interepted by her mother. "No Emma. it is for the best. its either that or I send her and her father away for good. Do you want her to lose her employment?"

"No I dont want that.." Emma frowns.

"Then it is settled for now" Snow says putting her cultery down and standing up to leave. Leaving Emma and David looking at one another.

* * *

"Its so unfair dad" Emma says after a long moment, from across the table.

"I dont know what you unexpected. You know your mother would not accept your relationship she was rather uncertain about you even having a friendship with Regina"

"I know, but I love her"

David looks a little surprised, that Emma declares such emotions easily and then asks "And she loves you?"

Emma smiles and nods.

"I want to be with her dad. I don't want anyone else. I wont be with anyone else"

"I think I can understand that, as you can't help who you love Emma and Regina is a nice and skilled woman. She certainly has made you happier around her lately and now I know why"

Emma smiles at this and theres a pause. Before Emma asks "But what about mom?"

"I think she needs some time and maybe she will come round" he answers softly and Emma bites her lip, not knowing that her mother has gone to the sewing room to see Regina.

Who jumps, as the door creaks open. She hopes it to be Emma but knows that is unlikely now and it is only confirmed, by seeing Snow walk in instead.

Regina swallows thickly. Dreading the next few moments. She wonders, if she has lost Emma and has lost her job or even will be banished from the kingdom.

"Good morning Regina" Snow then says without malice.

"Your majesty" Regina then replies politely.

"I am very dissapointed in you Regina" Snow then says and Regina thinks, here we go and Regina hangs her head and frowns.

"I trusted you with my daughter and you took advantage" Snow then says, as she stares at Regina. Who now looks up and shakes her head.

"Your majesty, I would do not such thing. I would never hurt Emmah"

Snow tilts her head and considers Regina's words for a moment.

"Maybe so but I cant have it continue. So, I have decided that you may keep your employment for now with conditions"

"And what may they be your majesty?" Regina asks softly.

"That you have no further contact with my daughter"

Regina's heart breaks.

"And you understand what shall happen if you break this condition?" Snow then asks.

"Yes I do" Regina replies sadly and she can feel herself getting teary, but she holds it in desperatly.

"Make sure you keep to it" Snow then says and turns to walk to the door. While Regina takes a deep breath. Her eyes begining to water, as she begins to feel the weight of what this means.

That there will be no more daily visits, no more conversations, no surprises and no more embraces and once Snow leaves she falls to the floor and sobs...


	20. Chapter 20

Emma walks out of the grand hall, to find a guard is already waiting for her.

She sighs and walks off towards the garden. Wondering if Regina may be out there and as soon as she walks out she scans the gardens for her but to no avail.

She frowns but then she see's that Henry is tending to the garden and she walks over to him, with the guard following a few steps behind.

"Henry" Emma says eagerly and he turns and smiles at her.

"Hello Princess" he replies and then sees a guard watching them and frowns. Emma notices this and explains.

"This is the guard assigned to me by my mother" she gestures to the dark haired man. "Because she doesn't trust me to not go and see Regina when she has told me I am not to see or speak to her"

Henry looks between the pair sadly, before directing his gaze to Emma.

"I am sorry to hear that Princess"

Emma then sighs and sags her shoulders.

"I wish my mom would accept us. I mean me and Regina like you and my father have" she then says and Henry looks momentarily surprised, that Emma's father has accepted it, so quickly and the guard also looks surprised to be hearing that the Princess is more than friendly with the seamstress.

"Hopefully she will come round to the idea" Henry then says softly and Emma tilts her head.

"I hope so...may I ask if you seen Regina this morning?" Emma asks, hopeful for news of her beloved.

"Of course and yes I have. She has told me everything that had happened and she is feeling rather sad about it all"

Emma frowns and looks down to the ground, before looking up and saying "Will you tell her that I will wait. My mom will see sense she has too because Im not gonna marry anyone else"

Henry smiles at her.

"I will"

"Thanks"

Theres a pause.

"Are you still enjoying it out here?" Emma then asks, watching Henry taking his gloves off.

"Yes very much. I find it relaxing and I need that right now"

"Oh I hope it has nothing to do with me and Regina" Emma asks, suddenly concerned.

"Not really Princess. I have been feeling a little poorly the last few days"

Emma steps forward and puts her hand on Henry's upper arm, out of concern.

"You should be resting" she tells him.

"Its okay. Being out here makes me feel a little better" he smiles slightly at her.

"Does Regina know?" Emma then asks.

"No. She already has alot to think about"

Emma frowns and as shes about to say something else to him, she hears her mother say "Emma.."

Emma then looks to her mother, who is looking at her blankly.

"Can you come inside please" she then asks and Emma swallows and nods before saying "I will see you later Henry"

"Okay Princess Thankyou"

She smiles at him then goes towards her mother and they walk away.

Once out of earshot Snow says "I don't want you relaying messages to Regina through her father"

"Mom" Emma moans. "I wasn't doing that. Actually Henry told me he has been feeling unwell the last few days, I'm concerned"

Snow then stops and looks back round to look at Henry for a long moment and as shes about to look away he sways a little and falls to the ground, on his knees and puts his hand up to his face.

Emma also see's this and runs straight over to him. While Snow looks on wide eyed and then tells her guard to fetch the physician.

"Henry..." Emma says and she drops down next to him. "Whats wrong?" she asks.

"I suddenly felt really dizzy" he says shakily and Snow now comes to stand near her daughter and Henry.

"I have called for the physican" She says softly, as she watches Emma put her arm around Henry.

"Its going to be okay" Emma then tells him and he says "I don't want to be any trouble"

"You wont be" Emma quickly says and Snow adds "Its no trouble at all"

* * *

Two minutes later, the physician arrives with his brown bag and settles down next to Henry and asks "Can you tell me how you are feeling Henry?"

"Dizzy and I feel quiet hot"

The doctor nods and feels Henry's head for a tempreture, then gets out a themomiter and puts it in Henrys mouth.

A long moment later, he removes it and looks at the reading and nods.

"You seem to have a fever" The physician tells him. "It could be a virus. I have treated a guard who had similar symptoms a few days back and it turned out to be a virus"

Emma nods.

The physician then asks "Have you been feeling sick and having headaches?"

"Yes" Henry replies.

The doctor then does some other checks, before getting up and saying "You will require bed rest until you are feeling better and I shall give you some medication to help"

"Thankyou" Henry then says and Emma helps him up.

"Yes thankyou doctor" Snow tells him and he nods "You may go" she then says and he walks off. Leaving Snow to call for two guards to help Henry to his chamber.

"We should tell Regina" Emma then says, looking to her mother.

"Yes I shall go and inform her myself" Snow answers and turns and walks away leaving Emma frowning, as she had hoped she could be the one to go and get her.

* * *

Once settled in his chamber and with Emma pouring him some water. Henry says "You are very sweet to be staying here with me Princess"

Emma chuckles.

"Im wasn't just going to leave you to the guards Henry" she says matter of factly.

"Well thank you"

"Its not a problem. I just want you to be okay and please call me Emma"

Henry smiles at her and then takes the glass and drinks some before seeing his daughter rush into his room.

"Daddy..." Regina says shakily, as she comes to the side of Henry's bed that is free and she sits upon it and takes his free hand. While Emma retakes the glass and puts it on the small table.

"Are you okay?" Regina says worridly.

"I am okay sweetheart" he smiles at her. "I have a virus thats all"

"What didnt you tell me you felt poorly?" Regina asks, staring at him concerned.

"I didn't want to worry you"

Regina sighs and squeezes her fathers hand.

Henry then looks to Emma, who is looking at Regina with a concerned look.

"Emma here is quite the savior" he then says, prompting Regina to look across at Emma.

Who smiles goofily at her and it warms Regina's heart.

"I am glad she was there to help" she then says and smiles at Emma with soft eyes and Henry smiles at his daughters happiness.

It is then they hear someone clearing their throat at the doorway and they all look to see Snow standing there a little awkwardly.

"Please excuse me Henry but I think my daughter is needed elsewhere right now"

Suddenly all three's happiness is turned into frowns.

"Can I see him later mom?" Emma asks, knowing it would be hard for her to deny her wish in front of Henry.

"Yes that would be fine if Henry doesn't mind"

"It would be nice thank you Princ...Emma" he smiles at her.

"Great" she replies and looks to Regina mouthing I love you before walking towards her mother who has raised eyebrows and moves so Emma may pass.

She then looks back to Henry.

"I hope you recover soon Henry and if theres anything you need please ask one of the guards"

"Thankyou your majesty"

Snow then gives a nod and walks away with Emma and Regina turns to her father and asks "Are you really okay?"

"I will be..especially when I see the day you and Emma can be happy together"

Regina nods.

"I hope we can be...but her mother is rather sure that I am not worthy of her daughter" she frowns.

"Nonsense. You are worthy Regina. Infact Emma is the lucky one and I think she knows it" he smirks.

"Daddy..." Regina then warns. Disbelivingly.

"She will come round sweetheart I just know it" he tells her and she queezes her fathers hand and thinks I sure hope so...

* * *

A/N Theres not long to so now everyone. Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Later that Evening, Emma visits Henry with the guard following close behind.

"If Regina is there I am going to have to tell you mother" The guard tells her, as they reach the door.

Emma turns and looks at him.

"Please..its not like I am going to be getting up to anything with her is it?"

The guard ponders breifly and thinks that is true.

"Okay" he then says and Emma smiles.

"Thanks" she then turns and heads into the room where she see's Regina reading a book.

"Hey" Emma beams. "Am I interupting?" she then asks, looking between the pair.

Henry chuckles.

"You do not need to ask, you are the princess" he then says and Emma shakes her head.

"I've never wanted to be a princess" she confesses and goes to sit on the free chair next to Henry's bed.

"I find that hard to believe" Henry says curiously. "Why wouldn't you want to be a princess?" he then asks.

"Its not all what its cracked up to be" she sighs. "Im not that clever and would love to just be free to travel and do stuff like you and Regina can" she looks to Regina and smiles at her.

Henry frowns.

"Anyway. How are you feeling?" Emma asks, looking back to Henry.

"Better"

"Good" she smiles and then looks to the doorway where the guard is stood outside.

"I see you still have your shadow?" Henry chuckles, gesturing to the door.

"Yeah" she sighs.

"I am sure it won't be for long" Henry then says and Emma looks to Regina, whilst cupping her hands in her lap. She thinks Regina deserves so much more than this.

"I hope so..but I don't expect you to wait for me, as it could be a long time maybe even never if my mom carries on and I want you to be happy"

This makes Regina frown and she thinks why is Emma saying this.

"Don't be silly" Regina then says back to her and Emma looks down. "I know this isn't an ideal situation Emmah but I only want you okay?"

Emma looks back up at her and Henry smiles and says "All we have to do now is find a way to get your mother on side. Any ideas?" he looks between the pair, who look to him and Emma says "A miricle?" which causes Regina to roll her eyes.

* * *

The following day, after Emma has eaten Dinner with her parents she heads towards Henry's chamber once more with the guard following behind.

"Do you think this is wise princess?" he asks, as they walk.

"I am seeing how Henry is doing" she replies and he shakes his head.

"We both know it is also to see if Regina is there and what shall I say to your mother when I report to her?"

"Nothing. Say nothing please" she asks.

He frowns and says "I cannot lie to her princess"

Emma shakes her head and decides not to resply and heads straight into Henry's chamber. Seeing that Henry is asleep and Regina is reading to herself.

She then swallows thickly and moves to the free chair, picking it up and quietly walking around to sit next to Regina. Who is now looking at her wide eyed.

Emma then sits and looks to Henry and says "How is he?" quietly.

Regina blinks and puts her book onto the small table next to her and then says "He is feeling better. The medicine is helping"

"Im glad" she replies and then looks to Regina next to her and says "How are you?"

"I am okay but you shouldnt be here Emmah. Your mother.."

"I don't want to keep away from you" Emma then says seriusly "I miss you"

Regina smiles sadly.

"I have missed you too Emma" she then says softly and they look into eachothers eyes for a long moment. Before Regina reaches her hand up and touches Emma's cheek. Not knowing that Snow is walking down the corridor and the guard panics and goes towards her.

"Your majesty. The princess is just inquiring about Henry"

Snow narrows her eyes briefly.

"I thought I told you Emma is not aloud near Regina" she tells him. frustratedly.

"I know but I thought they cannot do anything with Henry there your majesty"

Snow then takes a deep breath and walks towards the chamber but pauses upon seeing her daughter and Regina sharing an intimate moment.

The moment is enough though to tell her that Regina is in love with her daughter. As the look Regina is giving Emma is the look David gives her and she continues to watch for a moment, before turning away and walking off leaving a confused guard standing in the corridor.


	22. Chapter 22

Snow heads towards the grand hall where David is sat at the table, enjoying his cup of whisky.

She goes to sit next to him.

"Something is on your mind?" David asks her and she leans back within the chair, looking conflicted.

"Its about Emma"

"Oh? Where is Emma?" he then asks and Snow shakes her head.

"She is in Henry's chamber" she replies and David raises her eyebrow.

"Is Regina there?" he asks.

"Yes. I saw them"

"Oh" she looks slightly confused "I would of thought you would of told Emma to leave" he then adds.

"I was going too" she says and sighs.

"Then what stopped you?" he asks curiously.

"I saw the way Regina looked at our daughter"

"And?"

"It is how you look at me" she looks at David and he smiles.

"Is that so?" he smirks.

"I know that look too well" Snow smiles at him.

"And what look is that sweetheart?" he smiles still.

"Its hard to explain"

"Well I do love you" he smirks.

Snow chuckles.

"Its more though" she then says softly and David takes a sip of his drink before saying "Does this mean you will allow Emma to be around Regina again?"

"A big reason why I was keeping them apart, was because I thought Regina didn't love Emma. That she was up to something"

"But Regina is a nice girl" David says, surprised that Snow would think that.

"I know but I just had this idea that their was an alterior motive"

"But you think different now?" he asks.

"I think so...but theres also till the matter of the council and kingdom. What would they think if they knew their princess and the seamtress were together? She is expected to marry someone of rank and what about childern?"

David frowns.

"Maybe the kingdom would see it as an equal footing. That a person outside of royalty and rank is not beneth us"

Snow tilts her head. She hadn't thought of that.

"As for childern. There are other ways and they have the option of adoption. Which I know few nobleman have done.

"But Not in royalty" Snow points out.

"Theres always a first for everything" David tries to convince.

"Im still not certain of this" Snow then says.

"Sleep on it"

Snow looks down and she thinks, I shall not get much sleep tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Emma leaves her chamber to find that there is no guard waiting for her.

She frowns and thinks what the hell is going on now. So, she heads towards the grand hall, where she knows her parents will be because they are to have a council meeting today.

"Mom.." Emma says, as she walks into the hall. Wearing a loose top and pants with boots.

"Good morning" Snow greets and this baffles Emma even more, because the last few days have been kind of awkward and tense between them.

"What is going on? Why is the guard no longer following me?" she asks, confused.

"Nothing is going on honey. I just thought that maybe I have been a little harsh and maybe, I could get to know Regina some more before further judgement"

Emma gapes.

"Seriously?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Yes"

Theres a pause, as Emma cant believe this is happening.

"Wow. I mean you won't regret it. Your see that Regina is great and we love eachother"

Snows eyes widen at the mention of the word love and Emma turns and hurries off, to find Regina and tell her the news.

* * *

Minutes later, she bounds through the sewing room door expecting to see Regina working at the sewing machine but instead, finds her sat, looking down at her hands and she is crying.

Emma's eyes widen at the sight and she hurries over. Knelling in front of Regina and putting her hands upon hers and saying "Regina..whats wrong?"

Regina looks up, surprised to see Emma there.

"Emma what are you doing here? your not aloud in here" she replies shakily.

"Sure I am but first what is wrong? why are you crying?" she brings a hand up and wipes Regina;s cheek.

"Nothing. Its silly"

"Please..tell me"

"Okay. I was just thinking about being seperated from you and I got upset"

Emma smiles sadly at her and then says "Not any more. Thats why I am here"

"What do you mean?"

"My mom has changed her mind. I can see you again" she beams.

Regina's eyes go wide and she gapes momentairly, before saying "Are you being serious Emmah?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I dont know exactly but she said she was being harsh and wants to get to know you better"

"I dont believe that" Regina scoffs. "I know she doesnt like me very much"

"Shes changed her mind though. People can change their mind Regina"

Regina looks to Emma skepically and then wipes her eyes.

"Lets go to the garden" Emma then says, grinning goofily. As shes over the moon that she can be around Regina again.

Regina chuckles.

"I am working Emmah" she then replies and Emma frowns.

"Then I shall stay here until your finished and then we can go to the garden"

Regina smiles.

"I would like that Princess"

"Me too" Emma beams and leans in to kiss Regina, who kisses back just as eagerly.

* * *

 _ **A/N I think one more chapter to go. Thanks for reading.**_


	23. Chapter 23

The following evening.

Regina stood anxiously outside of the grand hall with Emma.

"Your knuckles are turning white" Emma says, as she see's Regina gripping her hands tightly together.

Regina then crosses her arms defensively and looks at Emma with concern.

"Are you sure about this Emmah? What exactly are they expecting me to do at this dinner?" she asks, with concern.

Emma then gives her a soft look and puts her hand on Regina's forearm.

"Nothing. They just want to get to know you better"

Regina takes a deep breath.

"And you look wonderful in that gown" Emma adds, eyeing the dress that she had given her a while back.

Regina smiles.

"Thank you"

"Are you ready?" Emma then asks and Regina nods, watching Emma turn to open the doors to reveal her parents sat at the table. Who are talking to one another.

Regina drops her arms.

"Emma sweetheart" Her mother then says, having now seen them and she stands up, so does David.

"Hey" Emma smiles and puts her hand in Regina's and pulls her into the room, until they reach a seat next to David. Where Emma pulls the chair out and directs Regina to sit.

"Thank you" Regina says and smiles sweetly at her love, whilst going to sit. Then watches Emma move around the table and sit oppsite her.

"Hello Regina" Snow finally says softly, whilst watching Regina's actions.

Regina looks to her with wide eyes then tries to compose herself.

"Hello your majesty. Thank you for inviting me to have dinner with you all this evening"

Snow and David smile, appreicatively and then gesture for the food to be brought in.

A long moment later.

"Please eat what you wish" Snow says, gesturing to the food that is being laid upon the table.

"Thank you" Regina replies, then looks around the table and the various meats a vegetables on display.

They've certainly gone to alot of effort, she thinks. Maybe they can like me, she adds and waits for everyone else to start picking what they want, before helping herself.

* * *

There is then a long silence, as everyone helps themselves and then as they start to eat, Regina looks to Emma and see's that Emma is watching her with soft eyes. It makes her insides melt and she returns the look.

Which doesn't go unnoiticed by Emma's parents, who are watching curiously.

Regina then cuts her meat and puts it into her mouth and closes her eyes at the devine taste.

"This is wonderful" she says, after swallowing and David chuckles.

"You have only had one mouthful" he says to her and she replies "It is still wonderful"

Theres then another silence, as Snow looks to Emma who is nibbling at her food, which is unlike her and Snow woners what is going through her daughters mind. Before turning her attention back to Regina.

"How is your father?" Snow then asks Regina, breaking the silence.

"Feeling better thank you. I think he will be up and about any day now" Regina answers politely.

"That is good to hear. As I know he loves to be out in the garden"

"He does, very much" she smiles at Snow.

"And when he is well he can join us for dinner each evening, if he wishes"

Regina gapes and her eyes widen. Every evening? she thinks in surprise.

Emmameanwhile, looks between the pair seeing Regina's surprise and says "Only if you want too aswel Regina, you don't have to have dinner with us everynight does she mom?"

Snow nods.

"Of course. Sorry. I am just surprised that you would want me to have dinner with you all each night" Regina says, whilst looking at Snow.

Snow tilts her head.

"I understand" she replies "I just think, since you both are courting. That this would be wise"

"Its great mom thanks" Emma then says quickly and Regina looks back to her plate and wonders what the rest of the night will bring.

* * *

After dinner, Emma walks Regina back to her chamber, hand in hand.

"So..was dinner okay?" Emma asks, hoping Regina is not too freaked out.

"It was wonderful. I have never tasted such fine food"

Emma chuckles.

"I mean my parents, I hope they havent scared you off"

Regina shakes her head.

"It would take more than that to get rid of me Emmah" she smirks.

"Oh. Good. I mean...I just dont want you to be uncomfortable"

"It was a little at first, I'll admit but it was fine"

Emma bites her lip and then see's Regina smiling and thinks she is so beautiful.

"I love you" she then says unbidden. Which makes Regina smile widely at her.

"And I love you Emmah" Regina replies softly and Emma beams with happiness, as they reach Regina's door and she pecks Regina on the cheek. Which causes the seamstress to go a little bashful and they then smile at each other for a moment, until Regina turns and opens the chamber door.

"Um, I guess I will see you in the morning?" Emma then says and bites her lip, not wanting to leave just yet and she watches Regina turn back around and look both ways before looking back to her.

"Or not.." Regina then replies with a flirtaous look and she grabs Emma's hand, before dragging her into the room and closing the door behind them...

* * *

 _ **A/N I think this story is going to need an epilogue :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Three months and two weeks later.

The royal carridge pulls up to the castle and Emma and Regina get out, with smiles upon their faces.

They had just visited one of the villiages, who had welcomed them with open arms.

"I still can't believe, that my parents are finally letting me out of the castle walls" Emma says, slipping her hand into Regina's and feeling all warm and happy inside.

"I believe that was my doing" Regina says proudly, as they begin to walk to the castle doors.

"Yeah, you pushing my mom to let us out and into the world went down really well" Emma chuckled, remembering how Regina had ended up in an argument with her mother over them not being aloud out into the world. Something that Emma desperatly seeked and something Regina wanted to give her.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 _Two months ago._

 _"I don't want you going outside the castle Emma" Snow snapped at the dinner table._

 _"Why is she not aloud? there are no monsters out there your majesty" Regina said sarcastically._

 _"That maybe so Regina but there are a few bad people that would wish to see harm upon my family" Snow snaps._

 _"Don't get me wrong Snow. I know your only wanting to protect Emma but shes a grown woman now and can look after herself. Is she not to become Queen one day? and shouldnt she know the kingdom?"_

 _Snow stared at Regina hard. She couldn't believe how Regina had come out of her shell over the last couple of weeks and it made her see that Regina was a strong woman with opinions._

 _"Why are you pushing this so much?"_

 _"Because Emma wishes it. There is only so much I can tell her about the kingdom and I can see that she wants to see it for herself. Its about time she did"_

 _Theres a pause._

 _"And what do you purpose? we just open the gates and she just walks out?"_

 _"Don't be an idiot" Regina snaps then suddenly realizes she has called the Queen an idiot and goes wide eyed. While David smirks and Emma and Snow gape at her._

 _Regina then thinks, no I wont take that back. She can be an idiot._

 _"I have no intention of being an idiot Regina" Snow then says seriously "but you must respect our wishes and who we are"_

 _"I do. I just want Emma to have want she wishes thats all"_

 _Snow turns to Emma._

 _"You wish this?"_

 _Emma nods._

 _Snow then sighs._

 _"Okay. We have villiage visits coming up soon maybe you can go on some of them"_

 _Emma beams._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes really" Snow chuckles._

 _"And Regina will come with me?"_

 _Snow looks to Regina._

 _"Of course. Who else is going to look out for you and fight your corner" she smirks._

 _"I wouldn't want it any other way" Emma says, looking to Regina with a goofy grin and happiness bubbling up inside of her._

 _"Good" Regina replies with a smile of her own and soaks happily in Emma's new happiness._

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

"She caved" Regina smirks and Emma chuckles.

"Yeah and I'm really glad" she then replies and squeezes Regina's hand, as they walk into the castle to find Snow waiting for them.

"How was your visit?" Snow asks patiantly.

"Great" Emma beamed "I've never seen such wonderful things"

Snow nods.

"Were the people plesant to you both?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" Emma frowns.

"Well we did announce a few days week back that you both are to be married"

"And?" Emma asks confused.

"Your mother thinks the people would be against our union dear" Regina then explains to Emma. Who shakes her head.

"Well, I know not everyone can be happy for us" she huffs "but what we saw today was nothing but kindness adn people wanting to speak with both of us"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Are you?" Emma asks seriously, testing her mother and Snow looks at her in disbelief.

"Of course I am sweetheart. Have I not pushed for the council to approve of your union?"

Emma sighs and rubs her forehead.

"I have openly supported you both"

"Sorry" Emma then says "I know you have..I just cant bare the thought of people not accepting us, you know"

Snow frowns.

"Lets not care what other people think my love. All that matters is our happiness and our parents accept us and thats all that matters"

Emma then smiles and nods, before leading Regina away towards to garden and Snow shouts out "DON'T FOREGET, YOU HAVE TO HAVE YOUR MEAUREMENTS TAKEN FOR YOUR WEDDING DRESS" and the blonde princess then rolls her eyes and shouts back "I WONT FORGET MOM, BECAUSE OUR SEAMSTRESS IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE" and she then chuckles, which makes Regina chuckle and they then disapear out into the garden. where they sit upon the bench and look outwards.

"Where is your father today?" Emma asks.

"He is in his chamber, his gets quiet tired after all the exercises he does now"

"He shouldnt push himself to hard"

"Thats what I keep telling him but he says he wants to be fit and healthy so he can see his daughter live a happy life"

"Thats sweet"

"Indeed"

They sit in silence for a long moment. Holding hands and finding comfort.

"Our wedding is one month today" Emma then says, looking to Regina with a smile.

"Yes" Regina smiles widely at the thought and it makes Emma feel all fuzzy and always wanting to see that smile.

"Are you nervous?" Emma then asks, biting her lip.

"No. Are you?" Regina quirks an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little because were going to have all these people staring at us"

Regina smirks.

"Your have to try and ignore them dear. Concentrate on me"

"Oh I will be" she chuckles and Regina rolls her eyes playfully and squeezes the blonde princesses hand affectionatly.

* * *

A month later and after much organizing.

Regina stood in the sewing room, looking at herself through the mirror.

She is wearing a long white dress with beautiful lacing around the neckline and shes also wearing peep toe white shoes. Her hair is tied up with a pin and loose strands falls around her face.

"Oh sweetheart, you look so beautiful" her father beams. As she stands near her in his fitted suit, watching his daughter.

Regina takes a deep breath.

"Thank you daddy"

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes"

"Okay" he turns and heads out, making sure that everyone is ready and then returns and holds out his arm.

"Let go sweetheart. Your beautiful Princess is waiting" he then tells her and she feels her heart leap at the words.

"Oh and dont forget this" he says, picking up the small bunch of flowers.

"Thank you" Regina says softly and takes them in her free hand and they walk out and towards the garden. Where there is a mariquee and just beyond that is rows of white filled seats on either side. Seperated by a long white draping fabric upon the ground leading to the front, where a pastor is waiting.

Regina then takes another deep breath and all she can think is Emma. I want to see Emma but first, her father leads her out into the garden and the music starts to play.

She smiles, as they music starts and she can feel her heart beating loud within her chest. She swallows thickly, not wanting to be anxious but this is a big occassion. She is marrying the princess and she couldnt be happier about it and yet, she feels she wont calm down until she actually see's Emma.

Henry then leads her down the aisle. Smiling happily and nodding at guests. Who consist of staff and council members.

Regina then squeezes his arm and he looks back to her and whispers "Your doing fine, enjoy it"

* * *

Once at the front the music stops and the pastor greets Regina and Henry greets Snow, before taking his sit on Regina's side and Regina stands there and looks anxiously back down the aisle. Waiting.

Suddenly, the music begins again and Regina inhales sharply, as she see's golden blonde curls come into view. She doesn't even take notice of David, who is holding on to Emma's arm.

Emma is biting her lip as she walks but as soon as she locks eyes with Regina, she breaks out in a wide grin and her eyes go soft and she looks at Regina in pure awe, as she's lead down the aisle.

Regina meanwhile, feels everything fade away and all she see's is her beautiful Emma. In her long white simple dress and white peep toes like Regina's. She hadnt wanted to where a dress but her mother insisted and she also knew, that Regina would love her in one and anything Regina wants she would galdly give.

Regina then feels her heart swell and butterflies take flight, as Emma gets closer to her.

They keep their gazes locked. Until Emma has to break away from her father and she kisses his cheek and he then moves to Regina and kisses her cheek before going to where Snow is standing.

Emma then turns her gaze back to Regina and smiles bashfully.

"Hey" she mumbles, as they reach their hands out to hold eachothers.

"You look absoulutly stunning" Regina tells her breathlessly and Emma starts to blush and goes all gooey.

"And you look breathtaking" she replies with a shy smile, that melts Regina's heart.

The pastor then clears his throat, gaining their attention and they look to him and he then begins to speak "We are here today. To witness the union of Emma White and Regina Mills..."

* * *

A while later, everyone is watching the scene in front of them with smiles, as anyone can see the pure adoration both Regina and Emma have for eachother as the look at one another with affection and as if they are they only ones in the world.

Until Emma puts the white gold ring on Regina's finger and then kisses her hand, whilst the pastor says "Do you Emma White, take Regina Mills as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death **do** us part.?" and Emma says "I do" with a wide smile.

Regina then just stares in awe and then puts the other ring upon Emma's finger. As the pastor says "And do you Regina Mills take Emma White as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death **do** us part.?"

Regina nods and says "I do" with a widening smile and then the pastor says "I now declare you Wife and Wife and you may kiss your bride"

Emma grins goofily at this and looks shyly at all the people watching and then back to Regina. Who rolls her eyes playfully and pulls Emma into her and kisses her so deeply, that Emma forgets that everyone is watching and she closes her eyes and enjoys every moment. Before Regina pulls away and whispers "Later"

Emma then looks momentaily dazed but is shook out of it, by her parents and Henry wishing them well and then their guests.

"Shall we make our way to the marquee?" David then says after a long moment and Snow nods and guides everyone over to the marquee. Winhich has round tables within and has the finest table cloth and cultury upon them and staff ready waiting, to bring out the food and musicans are ready to play their instuments.

"Your parents really have gone to alot of trouble" Regina says in awe, as she looks around, watching people make their way to their seats, while standing hand in hand with her wife.

"I'm their only daughter, so I guess they only get to do this once"

Regina nods and see's her father talking with one of the staff.

"I have never seen my father happier" she then says, watching him and Emma looks over and grins.

"Yeah, I think he has a soft spot for that one"

Regina's eyes then widen and she looks at Emma in surprise.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed" Emma chuckles.

"Well..no"

"Oh my god Regina"

"Don't oh my god me"

Emma laughs.

"Is this our first fight as a married couple?" she then asks and Regina huffs.

"Come on Regina" she nudges her shoulder "I bet you my piece of desert that Henry asks her to dance later"

Regina thinks about this for a brief moment.

"Okay your on" she smirks and they then walk over to the front of the marquee, where they sit in front of all the tables and talk to one another contently. While there is a fuss going on around them and once its time for their first dance, they step into the middle of the marquee and Emma slides her hand in Regina's and puts her other hand on her waist and says "Ready?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Emma then moves and before she knows it, Regina has taken the lead and she whispers "I always lead, my love"

"And I always follow" Emma whispers back, with a smile and eye roll and then a long moment later, when other couples join them upon the floor. Emma see's Henry and his lady friend and she smirks and says "Look" she turns, so Regina can see and Regina's eyes widen.

"I guess I get my desert after all" Emma grins and Regina scoffs and looks back to Emma adoringly and says "Your definatly going to be getting more than desert, my love. Thats a promise" she grins wickedly and Emma feels her whole body heat up and she goes quiet and enjoys the rest of the dance.

While also looking forward to every minute she will have with Regina in the future and she promises herself, that she is never going to let Regina go for as long as she shall live.

The end.

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading this story everyone and I apollogize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**_

 _ **I also hope this was a satisfactory end to the story for you all and I've enjoyed writing this one and look forward to writing more hopefully.** _


End file.
